Kamen Rider Papillon
by gavinner111
Summary: Kiriko Iijima is an ordinary Japanese high school senior who on one normal day is unfortunately kidnapped and operated upon by the new evil organization Nega Shocker. Transformed into the butterfly based superheroine Kamen Rider Papillon, Kiriko will have to come to terms with saving the world and no longer being a human. Check story art at gavinner111 at deviantart.
1. A New Female Warrior Arises

Episode #1: A New Female Warrior Arises, Birth of the Blue Geranium Butterfly!

The autumn leaves drift from the nearby trees in swirly vortex as the gust blows through the campus of Jonan Prep High School. It was a peaceful afternoon, some finches gripping tree branches with their bird claw talons began to chirp a harmonious symphony bringing color to the ambient sounds surrounding the campus. School girls and boys in traditional dark blue, black, and white uniform roam the campus walk around the grounds with backpacks and briefcases in tow each going about their everyday lives. It was a typical school life environment.

There was one girl who was in a rush though. The sound of agitated footsteps reverberates on the concrete floor as she runs with ever-quick lightning speed. Her long ponytail dangles in the breeze getting tattered and disheveled. Her lips were luscious pink. A Sailor Moon badge is attached to the bottom front of her skirt with Usagi Tsukino in her characteristic outfit. The girl's face had a complexion that could put the Mona Lisa to shame but that beauty was subdued with the dark pair of glasses adorned on her nose bridge.

She turns the corner for the nearby stairs to which she quickly ascends and makes a sharp left turn. The words Classroom 15E stands emblazoned on the sign it's on. The girl quickly opens the door.

Upon entering the room was the very disappointed look of the male classroom teacher and the quiet gazes of a classroom body of 20 students.

"Igarashi Sensei … I" the girl pants out of breath.

"Iijima-san, this is the third consecutive time you are late to my class. What's your excuse for this occasion?"

"I'm sorry my mother injured her back carrying out our belongings to a new residence. I had to help with the moving and quickly get her to the hospital before her condition got worse."

"As annoying as this repeated behavior of yours is I can't lend some sympathy to your circumstances. Do you have your comparative essay of The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter and Do Android Dream of Electric Sheep ready with you?"

"Yes I have it, here you are Sensei." I give him the 10-page assignment neatly stapled together.

"Good, sit down with the rest of the students and pay attention before you fall behind."

"Yes sir." The girl walks to the middle of the classroom by the window seat where she sees a hand waving towards her. The hand belonged to a long straight brown haired girl with a bright smile on her face.

"Kiriko come here I saved a seat for you!"

"Thanks Ami."

Kiriko Iijima quickly positioned herself on the seat and proceeded to pay attention to Igarashi Taro begin the class lecture.

"I await to see how each of you has written each of your comparative essays. I shall expect I will be done grading with them by this weekend and you will receive your grades the following Monday. Now let me ask you all a question, which I'm hoping you've answered successfully in your essays. What do you find in common between the first arguably Japanese science fiction folklore narrative dating back to 1592 about the child to adulthood development of Princess Kaguya and the US 1968 written sci-fi novel by Phillip K Dick depicting a post apocalyptic society where animals are nearly extinct from radiation fallout?"

A hand rose from the audience.

"Yes Watanabe-san?"

"Well I believe one can argue there is a sense of estrangement between oneself and society. In the case of the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, Princess Kaguya becomes habituated to living as an Earthling in Japan but upon looking too closely at nights when the full moon would show she would wish to return to her native Moon people. One might ask as a question, can she really be considered a Moon denizen given her accustoming to Earth culture? On the other hand you could say otherwise given her minute stature upon being born from the bamboo stalk.

Similarly we have the issue about the coexistence between humans and androids as bounty hunter Rick Deckard discovers in his contract of killing 6 Rogue Nexus Androids. Upon being accused of being a robot himself, Rick Deckard contemplates about what it means to be a human being. He then believes that all people in the new San Francisco society he lives in are robots. Indeed, how can we consider ourselves human if we derive what it means to be human from empathy? Empathy in this universe comes from the purchasing of electrical animals to which one nurtures. We are feeling empathy beyond humans but nonhuman objects as well."

"Well said Watanabe-san. I agree with you completely."

"Tcch! That Watanabe" Ami whispers to me "he always gets the teacher's praises for anything that comes out of his mouth."

"Yeah" Kiriko nervously muttered.

 _Being a human versus a nonhuman, proper integration within society. Sometimes I wish I could live the idealized happy life and just be normal._

 _I think back to what transpired in my household two months ago. The dialogue between Igarashi Sensei, Watanabe and the rest of the class faded into obscurity._

" _Tendo what are you doing? Downing a third bottle of Asahi beer?"_

" _Shut up you woman! What else can I do? I lost our final stocks of ownership of our only banks during our last bid. It's over I'm done. There's no way we're going to recover. I can't support the family anymore."_

" _Yes you can Tendo! No matter how bleak it looks you can rise again from this nightmarish hellhole. Now kindly give me the bottle, there's no need for you to get into a drunken stupor to get over your sadness."_

" _What do you mean? Of course I need this. Now leave me alone … HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MINE GIVE IT BACK TO ME YOU WHORE!"_

 _*Punch*_

 _I recall the very moment I stepped into the house during the quarrel. I saw my father caressing that beer bottle as if it were the only thing that kept him living and I saw my mother with a bloodied bruise on her cheek. Her lips were cracked with red._

" _Mom … Dad … what's happening?"_

" _Fine! If being drunk on your sorry ass is the only thing you can find value in over her your concerned wife, then we are done!" My mother grabbed the wedding ring on her finger and thrust it to the ground where it bounced off before landing at my father's feet._

" _Kiriko pack everything that belongs to you in your bags. We're permanently leaving this house for good!"_

" _But Mom …" tears trickling out of my eyes "Please don't! Not Dad I … We love him."_

" _Fine! Go do it see if I care!"_

" _I love him too my sweetie but that person over there is no longer the man I used to know 2 years ago anymore. We're going and that's final."_

" _No Mom! Please don't! Mom Noooo! ….."_

"MISS KIRIKO IIJIMA!"

I awaken from my daydreaming to see Igarashi vehemently eyeballing me.

"Sleeping in class as well. Do I need to send you to detention as well today of all days young lady."

"I'm sorry Igarashi Sensei, I got really distracted by a bad dream. It won't happen in future again. I promise."

"….. (sighs) Fine. I'll take your word to the letter. Alright everyone its just about time the period is over. I wish you all a lovely weekend. Class dismissed."

Kiriko and Ami are walking along the path outside the campus exterior.

"Wow Igarashi sensei really grilled you today didn't he?"

"Couldn't help myself I had memories of my mother and father's quarrel pop up in my mind again. With our recent move I don't know if we can make anymore."

Ami looks at me with sad eyes. "Here, let me give you a hug."

I embrace her warmly. "Mom is hospitalized temporarily for how long one knows and I'm too busy getting ready for applications for college along with you now. Plus my extra gymnastics training. There's nothing I can do to support the family."

"Well your sister is part of Jounan University's official Aikido team right? The club is running on quite an extensive grant and if she keeps winning at those tournaments like she masterfully keeps doing every time we watch her I'm certain she'll provide enough cash from the tournament awards to keep your family doing fine. Now that I mention that isn't she practicing today, we should go over and see her."

"Yeah I suppose we can do that."

"Kiriko nee-san, Ami nee-san!"

We turn around and see a short girl with twin black pigtails running towards us with a smile on her face. This girl is Emiko Yasuhiro a sophomore at Jounan prep high and someone who I helped out from a bit of trouble a while ago.

"Emiko, for the last time why do we have to keep telling you every time. Address us as Kiriko and Ami Senpai not Nee-San." I told her.

"But you guys helped me so much in the past. There's no way I can repay you guys for what you did. You're like family to me."

Emiko was referring to the incident that happened last week. Ami and I were strolling around after having lunch at the cafeteria. We had spare time until the next class started so we decided to head to Harajuku and see if there were things we could buy for spare. Along the way we saw Emiko caught up in the middle of extortion by some Sukeban (Japanese delinquent girls) in a nearby alleyway.

" _Oi you little shit you saw us ransack that rundown combinato (convenience store) didn't you!"_

" _I didn't, I swear. I'm honest I didn't see nothing."_

" _Well sweet old mama here doesn't believe jack of what you say but its alright even if you did cause I'll make a deal with you. You give me last piece of Yen you've got on you and we'll pretend like nothing happened. Otherwise, you're going to see what several blows to the head with a wooden bat feels like, right girls?"_

 _The other six in this seven gang Sukeban maliciously giggled in assent brandishing their weapons. The leader threatening Emiko was holding a chain ball mace. Ami and I were surveying the situation trying to figure out what to do._

" _Kiriko this looks bad we should call the police to stop this before it breaks into a big fight."_

" … _A .. a .. a…. agreed!" I replied in assent. I remember the times I was bullied back in middle school by both boys and girls alike. The girls would demean and insult me and break me down till I cry while the boys sexually harassed me._

 _To this day those experiences still haunt me. I was about to follow what Ami suggested and leave right away but then I noticed the face of absolute sadness and despair on Emiko's face. It reminded me of my own face when my father punched my mother without a care in the world in his drunken fit and saw the condescending eyes of the Sukeban leader._

 _It was then that a feeling I never thought I would feel began to creep up unto me … Anger._

" _You creeps back away from her!" I yelled with a knee jerk response. Before I knew what I said the seven-girl crew glared at the two of us._

" _Well, well, well, it looks like the ponytailed bitch wants to play girls. Since she asked so nicely."_

 _The sukeban leader tossed her chain ball mace around my left foot and dragged me into the ground towards her where she proceeded to stomp my breast to pin me down._

" _Grab the other slut!"_

 _Ami quickly grabbed the lid of a garbage can and backed into a corner as three other girls proceeded to deal bat blows to her prototype shield._

 _Two other girls began to come to their leader while I was pinned and the other two were taking Emiko hostage._

 _The Sukeban leader gloated at me and told her two henchgirls: "beat her to a bloody pulp!" I dodged two blows from their bats towards me rolling from side to side before I got a good eye at the leader's face. I spat with all my might at her eye where she recoiled in disgust. That was the opportunity I needed._

 _I used my leg to wrap the chain on the leg of one girl and then kick the ball aside causing her to fall to the ground and make the leader fall down towards me where I proceeded to kick her in the face. She fell down taking the entire chain ball with her. The remaining minion nearby decided to then clobber the bat over my face but I dodged disarmed the bat off her and proceeded to jab the hand grip end to her stomach before smashing her arm with the bat making her cry out in pain and fall to the ground._

 _The three remaining Sukeban assaulting Ami noticed my assault against their leader and charged towards me. One swung their bat towards me to which without thinking I jumped into a back handstand grabbing the bat with my legs and throwing it away then kicking her in the face with both of my feet. The girl was sent flying. As I rebounded to stand up the other two smashed their bats toward me from opposite sides. I grabbed both bats with my arms stopping the blows I kick one of the bats breaking it and sending splinters flying into the Sukeban's face making her cry out in pain. One push with my palm to her head sent her down. The other one I just gave a good punch to the face and that knocked her out._

 _The other two Sukeban witnessing my fighting began to slowly shake at their knees. I gave them a death glare and said: "Leave … NOW!"_

" _Yes Ma'am!": they dropped their bats and ran away from the alley heading towards to safety. I wipe off the blood from my nose and check on the little girl who was astonished at what I pulled off._

 _I see that she is fine and so proceed to let myself go. My feet wobbled in anxiety and toppled over where I get sprawled on the ground. Slowly I stood back up again. Looking like a nervous wreck I ask the girl:_

" _Hey … huff … are you alright?"_

" _My name is Emiko… Emiko Yasuhiro"_

" _Emiko is it, well don't you worry about anything my name is Kiriko…. Kiriko Iijima. I hope those gangsters didn't hurt you too badly."_

" _No they didn't miss." Emiko shook her head._

 _From far back Ami came walking with feet shaking while carrying the prone trash lid._

" _What the hell did you do Kiriko? You were like a ninja. What possessed you to go and do that? I told you we'd be better off with the police. How did you pull it off anyhow?"_

 _I look at my hands and legs still shivering. "I … I … dunno, guess the gymnastics work I do can pay off … as …. self defense at times … I guess."_

 _I look back toward Emiko take a slow deep breath and compose myself. "Don't worry everything's going to be just fine. Tell us where your parents are and we'll take you to them, okay?"_

" _Okay."_

"Kiriko Nee-San was so amazing back then. You acted like a true hero."

At this point I gave up at telling her to call us senpai and just went with it.

"Anyhow Emiko, how are your parents doing?"

"My mom's doing okay but my dad's still been missing. It's been three months now. Dad's a well known biomedical researcher and engineer so I'm certain it must be a business trip he's on but we haven't heard word from him since in awhile. So its kind of worrying us."

"Well I'm sure he's alright wherever he is."

"Hey Kiriko where going to be late to your sister's practice session if this freeloader keeps slowing us down."

"Excuse me Ami Nee-San! I am not a freeloader."

Ami face palms her head. "Well I guess we got no choice we're taking her with us then."

"Yay! I get to go with Kiriko and Ami senpai!"

"At least she called us senpai this time."

We proceeded to walk away from Jounan Prep High and head towards Jounan University. However, unknown to us we were being carefully examined from the bushes as a frill like appendage surfaces from the bushes.

It took twenty minutes by walking to get to Jounan University. We arrived at the specialized gymnasium dojo for martial arts and took our seat at the small grandstands along its side. Since the stage was large there were both male and female matchups going along at the same time for all variety of martial arts. There was karate, aikido, jeet kune do, judo, and kendo among many other competitions. There was one particular girl of note doing well during her spar. That girl was a competitor with jet wavy black hair with blond highlights on the side of her head. She grabbed her opponents striking hand then bent and twisted it by the elbow before uncurling and tossing her aside.

That young woman was my sister Sachiko Iijima. For ten years now she's been the head of Aikido university club. She intends to win the national tournament in a few months and use the prize money to help out our family now that is on the brink of ruin. Her composure is calm but I can see that the stress of the family duty is getting to her.

In spite of that sister has always been an inspiration. When she sets her determination on a goal such as her quest to be a martial artist there was no stopping her. My ex father and my mother both supported her dearly during those times. How I wish things could have gone back to the way they were. I cannot live a normal happy life instead I have to live an atypical one filled with stress, depression, and drama.

"Go Sachiko-senpai!" Emiko cried out at the top of her lungs. Both Ami and I cringe and her gung-ho ness but simply let things be we watched the fight proceedings continue for thirty more minutes. It was then during the next moment a disastrous event would occur that would change all our lives forever.

Suddenly the lights in the room gave out. It fortunately wasn't pitch black but all the lighting we could see at this point was the organic sunrays shining through the top windows of the gymnasium.

"What's going on? A blackout?" someone said.

KEEEEERUUUBIIIIINNNN!

"Whuuh… What's that noise?"

Everyone looked towards a wall on the far side of the gym. It looked like there was a light shining bright behind with the silhouette of something that looked like a giant lizard on the back. Slowly the wall began glowing red hot. Substance that looked like molten magma or lava began to ooze out through the wall's pores until the entire wall melted completely to liquid.

What appeared from the shadows completely defied all human expectations. It was a frilled lizard looking monster but its frills didn't look normal. They were lined with crimson red lines on the upper side and glowing as if it were a heat radiator of some sort. Its hands were covered in a pair of orange gloves with slight claws protruding from the tips of its fingers. The rest of it look like it was wearing a three tone body armor colored in varying shades of red, orange, and yellow. It had orange kneepads and orange boots. A long tail bore out of its behind. However, the most bizarre aspect of the monster was how thermometers were visibly embedded along its arms. We could tell because there were gradient measurement markings along clear white glass. The temperature scale given the F mark near its wrists clearly suggested the Fahrenheit measurement system. Finally adorned around its waist was a belt with an insignia of a snake curled in a triple infinity sign. Its mouth is grasping a bite of the world from the fangs on it.

"What the hell are you?" someone screamed.

"Negashocker's kaijin Fahrenheit Frill Tokage. Participants of the Jounan University martial arts you have all been specially selected to become test subjects for our kaizo ningen remodeling process. Taiji Guerilla domo appear!"

Smoke bomb explosions suddenly puff out all over the gymnasium and from it appeared around 40 men. They were all hooded and wearing bandoliers around their shoulder and torso. On each of their wrists appears to be a pocket slot where a sharp hidden blade appears from it. The most bizarre feature of theirs was their Yin-Yang symbol like mask with the triple infinity symbol running down their masks as if they were two eyes. The same belt adorned their waists as well.

"Capture them all! Kill any that try to escape!"

The Taiji Guerrilla begin throwing ropes and collaring the club fighters. The entire gymnasium surrounded with all exits blocked. Some of the fighters tried to fight back against the henchmen but they were either pinned down (and in some cases after being disarmed) or killed outright with the henchmen's wrist switchblades. Several artists and audience members are tied into a corner and then wrapped into wads of rope.

I quickly turn to Ami.

"Ami take Emiko's hand and get away right now!"

She quickly gave me a nod of assent.

I rushed down from the grandstand and sprinted towards my sister with all the speed that my feet could take me.

My sister was judo flipping several of the henchmen over their bodies and jabbing with critical hit punches to vital parts of their body. However two henchmen got two lucky ropings at her arms and were pinning her to the ground.

I push away at one of the henchmen and look toward Sachiko.

"Sis!"

"Kiriko!?" Another rope strangles her around her neck this time.

I run up to my sister and try to rip apart the ropes around her neck. However, that only brought up my attention to the guards. One of them stabbed with me their blade into my shoulder. I cried out in pain as I tried to shake him off but another came and then kept repeatedly punching me in the stomach over and over again. I doubled over from the beatings and the severe pain I was feeling.

My sister was finally then whipped down by the tail from the frilled lizard monster and sent sprawling onto the floor. With a satisfied look on his face he then eyed me.

"Trying to interfere you little wench? Here are what meddlers like you deserve!"

He kicked me down then began crushing his booted foot on my windpipe slowly increasing the applied pressure.

It took awhile for me to struggle but after what appeared to be five minutes had pass I lost consciousness.

…

…...

…

….

…..

My senses were hazy as I was slowly recovering consciousness. I could still feel the singe of the stab wound on my shoulder festering in pain. I looked around to take account of my surroundings. I was in a jail cell completely with bright purple walls. A giant insignia seen on the belt of the so-called Taiji Guerillas and the monster was painted alongside the wall. Pictures of magenta colored roses also decorated the screen. To my complete surprise I saw Ami and Emiko among the seven captives gathered together in the cell.

"Ami! Emiko! I thought I told the both of you to run away from the gymnasium."

"Sorry friend, there were too many of them. We were bound and tied up before we could resist to do anything otherwise at all."

"Kiriko-Nee San. I'm scared where are we."

"I have no idea. Wait Emiko stay behind I hear footsteps. Back away."

Three guards walked towards our cell. One unlocked the door with a key. A second pointed at the three of us.

"Okay Subjects 9X78, 9X79, and 9X80, up on your feet."

We were forced up and dragged out of the cell into their clutches.

After awhile we finally reached our destination. A giant door with a skull and the electron cloud model of the atom were emblazoned on it. The door opened and we were greeted with an array of surgery tables in the room. To my surprise on one of them I could see my sister Sachiko bounded tightly by chains on her wrists and ankles.

A bunch of the same looking Taiji Guerrillas but with medical cross marks on their eyes were preparing the scene with the frilled lizard kaijin standing on guard. There was another man in a lab-coat surveying what appeared to be a medical operation. This man seemed like a complete stranger but to someone with me he wasn't.

"Father!"

"Emiko … Emiko!"

The man ran up to hug his daughter very tightly.

"Are you alright did they do anything horrible to you?"

Emiko shook her head sideways.

"That's good. That's good indeed …"

"Heihachi Yasuhiro Hakase, your little sentimental moment is over now." The kaijin came and separated the two of them from each other.

"You … What is this. How come my daughter is with us in this base."

"She was just another bystander that happened to be at our latest kidnapping operation. Don't look at us too unkindly Yasuhiro Hakase!"

"How dare you"

"Do you have a death wish Doctor?"

"ENOUGH!"

The voice uttered came from a dark part of the room, which suddenly lighted up revealing a woman with a three horned crown headpiece. Light pink makeup decorated her face with crimson lipstick along with mascara. Her most prominent feature however were her fifteen centimeter razorsharp long nails that look like they could cut through steel. The rest of her body was in a skintight red bodysuit.

"Ah ha! Kamisori Tsume Hime-sama."

"At ease Fahrenheit Frill Tokage. Yasuhiro Hakase if you know what's good for you now I'd like there to be no objections."

"Yes … yes your highness."

"Hakase which one of these candidates will undergo our surgery operation."

Reluctantly the doctor looked at me. "After they were knocked unconscious I had the vitals of all the subjects examined in their cells. The only one who can have a body impervious to withstand the treatment given their gymnastics background is this girl over here."

"I don't know how you came upon that conclusion doctor but I utterly refuse to be a guinea pig for some scientific experiment. Now let go of my sister!" I escaped from the henchmen's grasp and then started running for my sister.

"FUSUTOU SUIGIN KIRI!" (Boiling Mercury Spray)

The thermometer on the left arm of the monster suddenly filled up and sprayed all over my body from the tips of his fingers giving third degree burns all over my body. I collapse to the ground.

"Kiriko-Nee San!" shouts Emiko

"Kiriko!" shouts Sachiko from the other table.

"Hahaha! Now you have no choice but to undergo the operation now if you want to live. Strap on her onto the table."

The woman walks toward a now the lighted insignia of the organization on the wall.

"Oh holy Dai Shuryo! He who has blessed us with eternal resurrection to continue our conquest for world domination anew. I now present to thee two new kaizo ningens that will live to serve us forever. One shall be endowed with the characteristics of a Geranium Argus, the other shall be endowed with that of the Antheraea Yamamai (Japanese Silk Moth) We hope these offerings please your malevolence."

The insignia blinks: "excellent Kamisori Tsume Hime. I look forward to seeing the results. Do not fail me this time like so others have before."

"Yes my master! Start the surgery immediately!"

"Sachiko" I cry one last time as blood gurgles from my mouth before a sleeping gas mask is put over it.

"Kiriko" She cries out as well before they do the same to her. We were put out immediately as the gas entered our lungs.

Yasuhiro Hakase proceeded to get to work. He instructed the scientists to insert IV needles into each of our bodies. Green liquid entered our veins at a rapid pace. Our bodies were then scanned with a giant laser device throughout the entire process. Finally surgical cuts in vital parts of our body were made and insertions of mechanical equipment and gear were placed in. The final piece placed onto our bodies were two metal belts with windmill like turbines inside them.

Kamisori Tsume Hime smiles. "Now all that is left is the brainwashing procedure and soon these subjects will become willing warriors of Negashocker! Yasuhiro Hakase proceed with the operation at once."

"Yes milady."

Heihachi Yasuhiro switched a button and suddenly all went to chaos. Sparks and explosions scattered all over the vicinity. The operating tables went haywire and a malfunction sign was displayed on both counters. Suddenly both Kiriko and Sachiko came to consciousness. The doctor grabbed a nearby surgical knife and stabbed his nearby comrade in the back. He proceeded to cut the bindings around my chest.

"EMERGENCY THIS OPERATION ROOM AND ALL OF THE BASE IS UNSTABLE, SELF DESTRUCTION WILL COMMENCE IN 5 MINUTES."

"Yasuhiro Hakase you dare betray Negashocker now of all times!" screamed Fahrenheit Frill Tokage

I was freed and swiped the surgical draping cloth off my body. My body was suddenly restrained down by two henchmen but somehow with miraculous might I managed to push them off. They were sent crashing into operating table equipment and more sparks sent flying.

"I've let you have me turn countless innocent women, men, and children into monsters for you to manipulate, but no more! Hurry you two escape!"

Sachiko in an instant broke free of her restraints and batted the nearest henchmen away to the side. She began to attack the Taiji Guerrillas from her vantage point then judo flipped some aside.

"Fahrenheit Frill Tokage this is a disaster. Stop them!" yelled Kamisori Tsume Hime.

"KEEERUUBIIINNN! FUSUTOU SUIGIN KIRI!" Again liquid spayed out from his fingertips and scalded Sachiko who started screaming in agony.

"Sis! I yelled at the top of my voice.

She responded, "Go … RUNNNN!"

The sound of her skin melting penetrated the air and the kaijin never stopped his merciless onslaught.

I push a henchman aside and with the doctor in tow quickly went to grab Ami and Emiko from the clutches of the henchmen. I tackled one henchman aside and reflexively punched another that went to stab at Emiko.

The punch sent the Taiji Guerrilla flying straight across to the other side of the room.

"How did I manage to?"

"Papa!"

"Emiko, hurry there's no time the base is going to collapse soon. Follow me this way!"

We rushed to the nearest open exit and dashed out of the room. As we turned the corner I looked back to have one last glimpse at my sister.

She was dying. I could see deep exposed flesh as the mercury cut deep into her skin now. Through all the effort to restrain her she still resisted kicking and punching men back left and forth. I could have sworn she looked at me once last time with a defiant smile on her face. Suddenly she then collapsed and burst into flames.

I couldn't stop the tears that were flooding my eyes now as we were running away with all our might. No one was there to stop us as the planted explosions the doctor set up caused a ruckus all over the facility and killed random men at every moment. As the sirens flooded the place we turned a corridor but ran into a bunch of guards armed with rifles. They instinctively shot at us with indiscriminate fire. Most of the bullets were aiming for little Emiko but the doctor shielded the fire taking all of the bullets to his back.

"Urrrgghhhh" the doctor spat out blood.

"Father!"

More bullets were fired but they were blocked by the roof of the intersection suddenly caving in and collapsing blocking the line of fire of the combatants.

"Father!"

"Emiko. Oh Emiko I'm so sorry. Blagh!" The doctor coughed up blood and was starting to fade from existence. "You two women." He pointed at the far left turn at the end of this tunnel we were in.

"Just past that area is an exit out of this base. Please go, do not mind about me. This is my penance for dealing with the devil. But please, _**keep my daughter safe!**_ "

With those last words the doctor's pulse faded into nothingness.

Emiko went into a meltdown. She couldn't help contain herself now that her father was dead. I couldn't help but feel despair too. It was just meant to be a regular day at school. Now there was nothing but death that greeted my eyes throughout this entire exodus.

Ami suddenly talked breaking us both out of our stupor: "Guys we cannot stop. The escape way is only a few steps away. Come on, let's go!"

We took Ami's words to heart and took the immediate left turn. Sure enough there was an exit right there in front of us. We opened the door and sure enough we could see the outside. It looked like we were on the outer crop of a rocky mountain. The problem is the way heading downwards the slope was extremely steep. We could hear the explosions of the base slowly edge closer towards us.

"What do we do now," hyperventilated Ami.

I look at the two of them as impending doom approached us and suddenly an insane thought popped up in my mind.

"Guys grab a hold of me we're going to jump from here."

"Jump!? Are you crazy?"

"Does it look like me have much of a choice now at this rate. Hurry and grab me."

Without a second thought the three of us jumped with me holding them in tow, just in time as the final explosion burst through the door we came out of. The backdraft from the shock wave sent dust clouds flying and obscured our vision. I couldn't see them but it felt like I accidentally let go of their hands mid flight. While lost in the dust blizzard I felt the turbines on my belt spinning like crazy. It was then that I felt a strange metamorphosis come upon me. A glowing blue light emanated from my belt and then I vanished.

 _Several Minutes Later_

When I came to I felt my body all bruised and bloodied. The only thought in my mind now was what happened to Kiriko and Ami nee-san. I stood up in a blurry mess trying to find where I was. Although I couldn't see Kiriko nee-san anywhere I saw Ami nee-san unconscious on the ground. I ran up to her side and tried to get her attention.

"Ami nee-san. Ami nee-san. Are you alright?"

"Ugh – I'm fine. Where's Kiriko?"

"I don't know, nee-san wasn't here when I got up …"

"KEEEERUUBIIIINN!"

Suddenly the ground bursted open and from it forth came the lizard kaijin along with ten of his henchmen.

"I thought the explosion would have taken care of all of you but it looks I was right to trust my instincts and double check."

The Taiji Guerrilla came and grabbed the two of us and stood us up.

"What are you going to do with us" I said.

"Your results on the gene pool are useless therefore Kamisori Tsume Hime-sama says your expendable for whatever that's worth. I'm going to take my time melting you for the giggles. Hahahhahahahhaa!"

"Noooo….. Someone please save us!"

"It's too late for prayers now, prepare to die!"

"YAMERO!" a shout resounded throughout the smoky mountainside and left us all in a daze.

We turned to see where the voice came from. What greeted my eyes was something completely insane to behold.

It was a female warrior in dark blue. What was of great notice was the armored ponytail that was poofy the air and descended to the ground in dark blue striped strands. Two gossamer wing fin like protrusions came out from the top of her head along with two curly antennae. Two magenta colored bug eyes garnered the mask of this female warrior. An armored facemask visor was located below the two eyes. Two spherical globes decorated the chest of the warrior, which were clearly armored breasts. Broad shoulders greeted our eyes along with two red gloves and two pink armored boots. However, the most prominent feature was the gossamer cape located underneath the arms of the warrior. In total they seem to give off a butterfly motif to it. Finally a turbine belt was tightened around her waist.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the kaijin shouted out.

Suddenly the dark blue warrior noticed that her voice sounded weirdly different and then noticed how her body parts were different as well. She touched her face noticing the strange contours throughout her entire mask. The touch was metallic and hard not warm and tender like human skin.

"What … What…." She stutters

"WHAT THE HELL AM I?"


	2. Refusal to be a Superheroine

Episode #2: Giving Up the Mantle: Refusal to Be A Superheroine

 _Is this real? Is this really me?_

"Eh you annoying little pest. Ah wait! Aha! So you must be the escaped test subject. So you've finally discovered your true form have you. It doesn't matter if you dare to resist us now. You will die like any other human before me. FUSUTOU SUIGIN KIRI!"

The liquid mercury inside the thermometer tubes expanded again and fired straight from the tips of Fahrenheit Frill Tokage's claws. Instinctively I jumped high into the air and landed on another rocky platform. I was surprised that I must have jumped 20 meters high into the sky and then landed 10 meters away from where I originally was.

"How in the …"

"Eh Shiniiiiii!"

The kaizo-ningen continued his mercury onslaught again and I jumped right to where they were along with Emiko and Ami.

Two henchmen came and went to grab me. They proceeded to knee me in the stomach several times but I barely felt any damage. I then proceeded to loosen from their grip and chop one aside while I threw the other across me.

One rushed to me which I redirect my body over his back and send him flying down into the cliff below.

The other eight henchmen started bearing their wrist like switchblades and began charging at me. One Taiji Guerrilla came at me with five stabbing strikes with the hidden blade that I blocked with each of my hands before I grabbed both of his wrists. He struggled to try and get a good stab at me but unexpectedly I was stronger and accidentally twisted his arms throwing him right behind me.

Another Taiji Guerrilla came and charged at me while I was dealing with his comrade. As he came in for the kill I redirected my current assailant to the charger to which he stabbed right into his comrade's heart. The meatshield fainted and I delivered a chop to the top of the charger's head, before more of them came at me swiping their blades towards me.

I dodged four swipes by rolling and then came upon the hostages. I grabbed one Taiji Guerilla and with a quick throw tossed him into the air where his head hit a rock formation below knocking him out. I then took the henchmen grabbing Emiko and kicked him the face knocking him out stone cold.

"Emiko, Ami get behind me."

"That voice … Kiriko?"

"Eh FUSUTOU SUIGIN KIRI!" the spray launched and this time it hit its mark namely me. I felt a scalding pain all over across my body from the boiling mercury.

A Taiji Guerilla jumped into the air and got a good stab on my shoulder blade. I knelt to the ground crying out in pain, that's when all the henchmen decided to gather up and grab me from all around. I buckled and repelled all of them back but struggling to stand my ground.

"Burn freak! FRILL TOKAGE HONO BURESU!" flames suddenly started erupting from the kaizo ningen's mouth nonstop. The three of felt the brace of the flames heat and slowly backed away. With the pressure kept non-stop a miniature fire explosion soon erupted next to us and the three of us were sent tumbling down the hillside of the mountain.

"Yata! KEEERUUUBIIINNN!"

The monster and his henchmen proceeded to look over their handiwork down below.

"KATSUSOU SORATOBE JUMP!"

I then soared into the air with Emiko and Ami in tow my armpit draping butterfly wings expanding. I flew into the air far from the reaches of the monster and his entourage.

"ONORE! You think you can escape from Negashocker this easily!" The kaijin grabbed a walkie talkie from a compartment in his chest and then issued a command.

"Prep the artillery strike! Shoot that butterfly thing down from the sky!"

All of a sudden military grade artillery guns started propping from hidden vent compartments on the mountainside. They began to fire in earnest and the sky, the shells exploding all throughout the sky.

I did my best to dodge all of the shots but one exploded really close to us in the air and deafened our ears considerably. Several minutes later we were clear away from anymore exploding shrapnel. We past the mountain and several forest ranges before we finally appeared to reach the main city of Tokyo. Activity was bustling everywhere and the sounds of traffic and honking resonated.

"Kiriko if that's really you, do you think you could get us down there … Kiriko? KIRIKO?" But I was not to hear those cries as I passed out midair. The damage from the scalding mercury and the stab wound made their toll on my body and I eventually started plummeting out of the sky. We fell towards a dank alleyway and crashed sideways on metallic stairs to an apartment. We crashed into several more surfaces before we finally landed into a trash dump. I flashed blue and in a second was back to my original human form cushioned against the garbage with the three of us.

Ami looked at me. "Kiriko, oh my god it is you. Are you alright?!"

I barely could stutter an utterance as the stab wound on my shoulder was visibly seen and third degree burns covered the entirety of my upper torso.

"Oh my god Kiriko! Kiriko hang there with me. Kiriko! Ambulance someone, please call an ambulance we need help …"

Hearing those last words I passed out.

It felt like forever before I woke up again but when I did I was clearly in a hospital room. My limbs felt wobbly and all over the place.

A nurse entered the room and bowed towards me.

"You have visitors expecting to see you. May they have your permission to come in."

I nodded. The door opened and soon greeted my eyes the presence of my mother Ami and Emiko.

"Kiriko! Oh Kiriko! What happened to you?" She came and hugged me from where I was in the bed.

"Okaa-san."

"How did this happen? When I heard you had burn marks all over your body from Ami I rushed in as fast as my crooked back could carry me. Please tell me what happened?"

I had no choice but to lie to my mother that on the way back from seeing Sachiko's competition that I got into an accident where a fuel truck crashed into a nearby wall and ignited exploding in flames all around me. I also told her that I gave my greetings to Sachiko and left the match although I knew that the real truth was sadder than what I hoped it to be.

"I'm just glad you didn't die from the accident." _Sob sob_

"I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you too."

I let my mother drown herself in her tears until all was over. Then I told my mother:

"Mom, do you mind if you let us be for a minute."

"Of course dear."

My mother then left the room leaving Emiko, Ami, and I all alone.

Ami was the first to speak up: "Kiriko, what happens now."

"What happens now? What happens now?" I looked at her incredulously.

"What happens now is that I'm getting my mom and I out of Tokyo in the next few days that's what! Do you know what they called themselves at the base over there where they kidnapped us? They called themselves Nega Shocker! That's Nega plus Shocker as in the former Nazi terrorist organization that tried to conquer the world along with its reincarnations of Gel Shocker, Destron, Black Satan, Neoshocker, the Badan Empire and so forth? The only ones who managed to stand up against them and bring justice are the …" I was sounding hysterical

"Kamen Riders" Emiko suddenly uttered.

We both stared at her.

"Kamen Riders. The warriors of justice riding motorcycles who always defend the weak and innocent from trouble. Kiriko-senpai, you're a Kamen Rider now aren't you."

All I could do at this point was shake my head in utter denial.

"No! No! I'm not a Kamen Rider! I'm not a superhero! I'm just some high school girl goddamnit! My family's been through a divorce that left our family broken and now my sister's dead! So why? Why does someone who has suffered so much as me have to carry the mantle of responsibility now?!" I raised my voice very sharply and yelled at Emiko.

"Because that's your duty. You're the only one who can stop them. The only one who can avenge my father's death! You were so brave to save me from those Sukeban back then Kiriko and now how could you be so selfish like this!" tears started raining down from Emiko's eyes.

I calmed my voice down being very sensitive that Heihachi Yasuhiro Hakase was no longer among the living.

"Emiko … Look I'm sorry. Your father's death was unfair in every way possible. The Sukeban were street punks. These guys Emiko, they're something else. They can kill and they know how to do so effectively and efficiently. There's a reason why they're called terrorists. But when you saw me fight just now to protect you … I ... I almost died. These wounds are a testament to that. I'm sorry Emiko. I can't be the heroine you want me to be."

"ONEE-CHAN IS A DIRTY LIAR! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE JUST TOO AFRAID BECAUSE YOU'RE A COWARD!"

With that Emiko ran outside of the room with rage and tears.

"Emiko!" I cried out in desperation but my protests were in vain, she was already long gone.

"Kiriko." Ami said. "What are we going to do?"

"You'd best take my advice and find a way to get out of the country or go to some far prefecture away from here Ami. There's nothing we can do to stop them. At the end of the day we're just humans. Well human and half a freak of nature that is."

"Kiriko, stop. You're not a freak of nature. You're human just like us."

"Yeah one who fails to fulfill their supposed just purpose at that" I snark cynically.

"You know. It's ironic really, but I see the point now of what Igarashi sensei said in class. I really am like the Princess Kaguya who was lost from her people in the Moon stranded on Earth and with no way to go back until much mishap has passed for me."

"Kiriko."

"Please go after Emiko. Make sure she feels better and tell her once again I'm sorry."

Ami nods and leaves the room.

Ruriko Iijima my mother comes entering the room and says "Kiriko what happened to Emiko. Why she just came out crying …"

"It's okay mom I'll explain later but first things first I have to tell you something urgently. We need to leave the country now in the next few days …"

…

"You failed me again. Just like Jigoku Taishi, General Monster, Titan and countless other commanders before you, you let another Kamen Rider cyborg test subject be remodeled and escape from our premises again. Please tell me why I shouldn't make an example of you here and now!"

"Please wait venerable Dai Shuryo! Yes I apologize for the fluke but the test subject is just a high school girl not a young adult or a university student. As such she must clearly be more inexperienced than the rest of the pesky riders you've faced in the past. The other test subject rider is also now dead so she won't pose a threat to us anymore. Fahrenheit Frill Tokage saw to that. Please forgive us Dai Shuryo!"

"Very well I trust your judgment as of now Kamisori Tsume Hime. Continue your plans to conquer Japan, and see to it that I am never upset like this again.

"Yes Dai Shuryo." The emblem blacked out.

"Eh BAKAMONO!" Kamisori Tsume Hime slashed the kneeling Fahrenheit Frill Tokage standing behind her sending sparks flying and the kaijin tumbling onto the ground.

"You let those three test subjects escape, one of them being a potential new thorny Kamen Rider on our side and you made me lose face to the Dai Shuryo. You disgrace me Fahrenheit Frill Tokage!"

"Your majesty I am so sorry!"

"Enough with your pitiful blather. It annoys me. Anyway we must be rid of this nuisance at once. This Kamen Rider must not be allowed to grow in power. She must be eliminated as swiftly as possible. Fahrenheit Frill Tokage, assault the city of Tokyo and at once and draw out her attention. The screams and suffering of the meek humans cannot evade her notice. Kill her then. Fail me and it will be your execution!"

"Huha Kamisori Tsume Hime-sama! I Fahrenheit Frill Tokage born underneath the covers of Ayers Rock in Australia will make sure your desire is fulfilled."

…

 _ **Three days later**_

 _This is Narita Airport the next airline for Singapore SQ-713 will be boarding now in thirty minutes._

"Kiriko I don't understand what the meaning of this is. You recover from the hospital earlier than you were supposed to and now you tell me there are terrorists after us and we have to leave the country. What kind of conspiracy theory have you gotten yourself into."

"Mom you have to trust me. These people are dangerous. We have to leave right now. I've already sent my apologies to the school and Igarashi-Sensei and they won't be expecting me to come to class anymore. It's too complicated to explain. Can you please just believe me and do what I say."

 _Beep Beep (mobile phone ringing)_

"Hang on Mom give me a second. Ami is that you what's up? EH! EMIKO'S GONE MISSING!"

"Not just that if you're at a TV nearby, turn to channel 15. It's Negashocker, they're launching a full out attack on the city."

"WHAT!"

I quickly rush to the closest TV available, which was in use by an old man. I looked at him bowed and said "domo sumimasen" to which I grabbed the remote from him and immediately turned to channel 15.

What I next saw I could only describe with abject horror. Thirty plus Taiji Guerrilla armed to the teeth with carbine guns were indiscriminately shooting at cars and bystanders on the streets. Spearheading the attack was the lizard kaijin Fahrenheit Frill Tokage. He spat out a giant spew of magma from his mouth that instantly liquefied a truck in seconds. Bursting tires and cars exploding were heard and seen everywhere.

"What in heaven's name" the old man shouted.

I had no time to register his voice because I started putting two and two together and came up with the worst-case scenario possible.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Ami said on the phone

"It's Emiko. I think she's in danger. She must be heading out there right now. That's why you lost sight of her. Damnit!"

"What are you going to do!"

With that line the last words of Yasuhiro Hakase replayed back in my mind.

" _But please,_ _ **keep my daughter safe!**_ "

 _Dammit! Dammit! I thought mentally in my head._

"Kiriko?"

"I'm going."

"WHAT?! But Kiriko we saw what they could do. We saw what that thing did to your sister!"

"I know but I can't ignore Yasuhiro Hakase's final promise. I'm going no matter what."

"But Kiriko! KIRIKO! … [hang up]"

I turn to my mom.

"Mom stay here and no matter what you do don't follow me. I'll be right back." I run off in the far distance.

"Wait Kiriko where are you going? KIRIKO!"

…

"DETTA-KOI KAMEN RIDER KOZO! FRILL TOKAGE HONO BURESU!" More flames breathe out from the kaizo ningen's gaping maw and roast a couple of policemen exiting a patrol car shooting to defend the citizens from this onslaught. Screams of agony flooded the streets then the patrol car itself burst in an explosion altogether.

"If you don't show yourself anytime soon I will raze this damn district until there's nothing but cinders left! SA DETTA-KOI!"

Unbeknownst to all the footsteps of a young 15-year-old girl determinedly plodded along the streets and stood her ground.

"STOP!"

They all stopped their rampage and looked at the girl.

"Fahrenheit Frill Tokage-sama kore wa onna no dashousha desu (that's one of the female escapees)" one of the Taiji Guerilla muttered to him.

"Nani? Oi shojo (little girl) what do you think you're doing pulling this stunt off?"

"I'm obviously going to stop you. I won't let you harm these innocents anymore."

"Warewa sawenyo (don't make me laugh) there's nothing you can do to stop this. But if you're looking for an early grave I'd be happy to oblige! KEEERUUUUBIIINN! FRILL TOKAGE HONO BURESU!"

Flames scattered everywhere and exploded all throughout the barren street, Emiko taking the full brunt of the damage.

Meanwhile I rushed as fast as possible to the scene of destruction. She made it just in time to see Emiko fall down to the floor with burns all over her body.

"NOOOOOO! EMIKO!"

I rushed to grab her in time before the flames consumed her body using my sweater and jacket to shield us from the flames.

The kaijin stopped his flame assault seeing that the eye of the prize has finally come forth.

"Arawaretana (so you've finally appeared) Kamen Rider!"

"Emiko!"

"Kiriko-senpai! You came!"

"Emiko how could you act so reckless."

"I'm sorry nee-san, I couldn't stop myself. I had to make sure justice wins. So Kiriko please. Please be the hero I want you to be."

She fell unconscious. I was immediately shocked and went to check her pulse but there was a heartbeat felt. Relieved I gently placed her on the ground and proceeded to stare coldly at the group of monsters in front of me.

In their great numbers I could feel a seed of anxiety seem to sprout inside of my stomach but that could do not stall the immense rage at the injustice I saw before me.

"KISAMA! Fahrenheit Frill Tokage! Yokumo! (How dare you). How dare you harm an innocent child."

"Hahaha spare your peevish human sentimentality. Everyone who dares to defy our rule has no place living in this world."

"You … you … AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" with every fiber inside my body I did the inevitable I started running. Running straight towards the monster with only one intention in my mind: to defeat him.

 **BGM Start Orchestral Version (Timeranger's Opening Theme JIKU by Kumi Sasaki)**

 **watch?v=6x_kqjerN4**

 **Start 1:21**

"Eh! Yakiteshimae (Grill to death) onna-mei! Taiji Guerrilla-domo, shoot her!"

More flames spurted out from the maw of the monster along with a torrid of bullet fire hitting vital parts of my body and explosions bursting forth behind me as I was running. It seemed I was heading face first towards my death but an incredible reaction happened. The gusting wind batting from the flames gave a strong enough draft that my belt started spinning like crazy. I then glowed a bright blue before I actualized in my Rider form. I cocked my left arm back ever so tightly and with great might gave a powerful punch to the kaijin's face.

"TOOOORRIIIIYAAAA!"

Fahrenheit Frill Tokage was sent flying knocking out four men behind him and sending him crashing into a parked car where his body dented the entire vehicle.

I stood triumphant in all my glory as the kaijin staggered upwards in anger.

"You bitch! That hurt! I asked this once before and now I'll ask again, who the hell are you!"

"I …. I'm …" I clenched my fist in great determination. "I'm Kamen Rider Papillon!"

"ONORE Kamen Rider Papillon-mei. This time I will send you to hell if it's the last thing I do, KAGARI!"

All thirty plus Taiji Guerilla henchmen opened fire at me with their carbines. I was relieved to find that most of the bullets reflected off my body. Taking advantage of my bulletproof nature, I grabbed a gun from one of the minions proceeded to bash him in the head and let him take all the bullets that were fired at me. At the same time I fired from the gun I was holding taking out at most five henchmen and injuring a few others. They continued firing their bullets at me to which with my gymnastics training I artfully dodged them by cartwheeling twice.

I disarmed one of their guns by kicking it out of the reach and then kicking him in the head sending the minion falling down. I then grabbed another henchmen and clotheslined him seizing his rifle. I proceeded to use the rifle like a baton stick and batter the heads of the surrounding henchmen. I twirled the mouth of the gun and had the butt impact three henchmen in the forehead sending them stumbling back. I then butted the end towards one stomach and then to the back of the neck leaving that minion unconscious.

Seeing that guns were not working, the Taiji Guerilla switched to their hidden blades and began to charge at me. One aimed a swift strike at me to which I grab his arm and shoulder, push his arm to the ground and proceed to elbow him in the face

One Taiji Guerilla that snuck up behind me got a backside kick to the face before I ducked under to the swipe of another hidden blade cross punch.

I upper cutted the offender staggering him before grabbing his torso and flipping him onto the ground where I grabbed his other arm and proceeded to twist it until I heard the bone break.

From two cars above behind me, two other mooks made jump kicks towards me. I completely swatted one's leg aside with my left hand and redirected the other with my right hand till he was standing next to me. That Taiji Guerilla then made a stabbing motion for my neck which I countered, holding his arm still while using my other fist to repeatedly punch him in the gut until he fell over.

I grabbed another henchmen by the shoulders and threw him straight into the air.

"TAIIIIIIJIIIIIIIII!"

He went flying and crashed into the front of car before rolling and toppling over.

Three henchmen came at me once they stabbed high for my head I ducked, then lashed out back with three kicks to their heads knocking them out.

I grabbed one henchmen and charged with him into a car door. The glass pane was cracked doing so. I kneed him in the stomach several times then chopped on the side of the head to knock him out.

I avoided a Taiji Guerrilla coming in two stab with his two hidden blades extended. He hit the glass pane of the car window and was stuck there. I kneed him in the face. That freed him from the window and he came stabbing at me with his left wrist to which I countered by spin kicking it with my left foot. I then spin kicked him again sending him tumbling onto the floor

Two more Taiji Guerillas came to stab me. I grabbed the offending arms and flipped them back to which the minions proceed to back handspring in succession evading my kicks to them, until one stopped. I kicked the chest of one sending him down while I chopped the head of the other and then cross-punched him to the ground for good measure.

One Taiji Guerrilla now unsheathed the hidden blade from his wrist and started throwing it toward my head like a dagger. I caught the blade and used it to stab an assailant heading toward me in the stomach. Another Taiji Guerrilla came to grab me to hold me down so I took the dagger and stabbed him in the cervical spine paralyzing him and sending him down. I finally jumped into the air towards two henchmen. I send two flailing kicks towards them using them to gain height before I use my dagger to hit the mark and stab a Taiji Guerrilla straight in the throat. I slowly move the knife shearing through the wound before blood started to leak out.

A Taiji Guerrilla came behind me to which I spun around avoiding his jab and then crossed the knife over to the side of his neck slitting it and sending blood spraying out.

I then jump into the air and throw the knife back at its owner in the chest making him scream in pain before he flip topples onto the ground.

By this time the attack guerrilla forces were strongly thinned to just six men left including the kajin.

Fahrenheit Frill Tokage then appears livid with anger. The thermometer like tubes on both his arms begin to fill up with liquid mercury and he then begins to spray some from the tips of his gloved claw like hands.

"FUSUTOU SUIGIN KIRI!" (Boiling Mercury Spray)

I dodge the shot once while the liquid proceeds to liquefy a lamppost behind me bubbles boiling hot on the surface as the metal slowly corrodes away.

He fires another spray that I dodge but hits two Taiji Guerillas that scream in agony as the spray scalds their bodies before they completely melt onto the floor.

I proceed to make a jump chop to the kaijin's head but he blocks the attack with his closing frills and then while three Taiji Guerrilla stab me immediately from behind. I duck letting their blades clash onto each other then turn around grab the heads of two of them and proceed to bash them together while I kick the other behind with both of my feet.

Fahrenheit Frill Tokage proceeds to flail his tail towards me and coils me ever close to his body.

"KERUUUUBIIINN! Let's see how you deal with my 1300 Degree Celsius magma!" Lava like substance begins pouring outside of Fahrenheit Frill Tokage's mouth. The burn I felt on my body was tremendous and I struggled to break free from his tail grip before I melt into a goopy mess.

With whatever power I had left I stomped the kaijin on a part of his tail, which made him cry out in pain and loosen his tail grip around me. I then dealt a flurry of beatdown punches to his chest, stomach, and torso before finishing it with a blow to head and sending him toppling over.

"Onore! FRILL TOKAGE HONO BURESU!"

Hot flames emanate from his mouth and burned my armor as he walked slowly closer.

I began to slowly walk back reeling from pain as the flames drew in closer. The flames were so hot they began to ignite a ring of fire around me. Smoke rose from the hot flames as I was completely immobilized.

"Moero! (Burn) Rider!"

It was at this moment, at this desperate time, I had to do it; I had to give a finishing Rider Kick just like many Riders before me. I calmly processed what I had to do in my mind.

 _Jump_

 _Somersault several times in the air_

 _Extend one leg out and deliver the pain to a fatal spot_

With my mental preparation ready I jumped into the air proceeded to somersault and then deliver my finishing attack.

"PAPILLON KICK!"

The kick hit the side of the kaijin's frill. My move was clearly ill made as I could feel my right foot scalding. It sent me rebounding off where I fell to the ground.

Fahrenheit Frill Tokage proceeds to scoff at me.

"Ahahhahahaha! Stupid Rider didn't I already tell you 1300 degrees Celsius of thermal energy courses through my veins? With my manipulation of heat I am virtually untouchable! Now do me a favor and die ALREADY! Hissatsu waza ukete miyo (Witness my certain kill technique), RAJIATOR NETSU ONPA" (Radiator Heat Wave)

The sidelines of the kaizo ningen's frills light up bright red and a swirling heating aura approaches me as the background turned into complete infrared. I jump out of the way and the ground around me explodes into sparks.

"Eh! Moto Kurae!"

I jump to the side and another explosion occurs behind me. Explosions proceed to happen again and again with sometimes-large flames jutting out of the ground as the assault continues and I kept falling back down.

 _I can't keep this up! If it goes on longer like this I'll be defeated. I need to find a way to settle this now._

I jump backflip into the air as more flames burst out of the ground and land gracefully.

"You can't beat me Papillon!"

I then noticed how the liquid inside the thermometer tubes on Fahrenheit Frill Tokage's arms were slowly rising up and down.

 _Maybe … That's it! That has to be his weak spot._

I grabbed an incoming Taiji Guerrilla and then judo flipped him onto the ground where I proceeded to punch him on the ground knocking him out. I hurled another Taiji Guerilla in a monkey flip behind me. I finally grabbed one last Taiji Guerrilla by the arm, slowly twisting it till it was in a good breaking point and then crushed it with my elbow. The minion cried out in pain. At this moment I took the opportunity to remove his hidden blade.

Then with a quick toss, I threw the knife at the kaijin's tube arm. Red liquid immediately began to squirt out of the punctured hole.

"NOOOOO! What have you done!"

I ran up to the staggering kaijin and proceeded to jump punch him in the head. There was still a bit of a heating sensation but it felt dissipated compared to before. With Fahrenheit Frill Tokage staggered, I proceeded to grab his arms and slowly with my enhanced super strength grabbed deep enough into his flesh to tear out the tubing right out of its socket.

"My precious mercury NOOOO! My power its slipping!"

As red liquid mercury began to spray and ignite into fire everywhere I delivered three cross punches to the face before I grabbed his body and kneed him four times in the stomach. I then spun kicked him in the face send his face crashing into a nearby store window.

"Mada mada da! RAJIATOR NETSU ONPA!"

I ran towards the kaijin as explosions bursted in front of my path and I could feel the pain of the heat scorching towards me. I grabbed the kaijin by the shoulders and then rocketed skyward into the air with him I proceeded to flip him over and grab his legs while grappling my legs around his head. We then both proceeded to fall with Fahrenheit Frill Tokage's head aiming face towards the ground.

"PAPILLON DUNK!"

The Kaijin's head fell flat on the concrete road. The frills on his neck flashed again before they combusted now on fire.

We both stood up from the ground. The Kaijin spilling out dust that was gathered in his mouth.

"Noooo! My radiator frills. They're broken!"

"Imada!"

With my grip strength I tore out the frills right from his neck with his arms and draped them over his head.

I reverse axe kicked him in the head sending him reeling and then proceeded to jump somersault into the air once again.

"PAPILLON KICK!"

The kick hit him right on the head and sent him flying into the air where he flopped over and crashed onto the ground. He proceeded to stand up walking back and forth in a pained daze.

 **BGM End**

"KEEERRRUUUUBIIIIIINNNNN! Sa … Samui!" (So … So Cold)

With that final utterance the kaijin fell backwards on the floor and proceeded to combust into a giant inferno that sent flames spewing out everywhere.

"KABOOM!"

 _I did it! I won!_

As I quickly reveled in this quick victory I went out to go and check on how Emiko was doing. She was still unconscious from the burns on her body. I draped her over my shoulder and then started to notice that the civilians in hiding from the carnage started appearing back again. They saw me singlehandedly defeat the army and began slowly but surely increasingly clap for me.

I could see the smiles on all their faces as they were aglow.

"Kiseki da, kiseki da, kore wa atarashi no Kamen Rider ja"

"Arigato Kamen Rider" some of the children started saying.

From the first start being a hero was the last thought that could have entered my mind and I was truly though quite adept thoroughly terrified during that battle. But to see such welcoming gratitude, perhaps that is the gift given to those who decide to fight for justice.

I grab Emiko and with great might yell "KATSUSOU SORATOBE JUMP!". We both soared into the air heading directly for a hospital as soon as I could. The strong breeze from the flight slowly woke Emiko up from her stupor.

"Mmmm … Kiriko-nee-san?!"

"It's okay, It's okay, I got you."

"You came back, even after you said you wanted to get away and have a normal human life. You came and save me. Why?"

"Ever since that day I saved you from the Sukeban I've come to grown attach to you. As annoying as you were at times you were like the little sister that I never had in my life. I was always in the shadows and looked up to my big sister for inspiration. That and more importantly your father's last dying words to me. I couldn't the words of a man who cared so much for his daughter end in vain just like that."

"Nee-san?"

"Ah shush now we're almost at a hospital. I don't want to be seen when I un-transform."

As we just landed and I said those words I conveniently glowed bright blue and turned back into my regular human form again. We walked into the hospital where Emiko was treated for her burns immediately right away.

…

 _In another dark lair of Negashocker_

"Kamen … Rider … Papillon-mei!" Kamisori Tsume Hime cracked her long nails into several pieces as she watched montage footage of the fight downtown happening ending right with the explosion of her first warrior.

"I seem to underestimate how powerful you can truly be. But if you think Negashocker will crumble underneath your meddling alone then you are truly foolish indeed. We will recover from this. We are immortal. Begin the next plan!"

…

I was standing on a corner of a garden to Jounan Prep High during after school hours. My eyes looking serious but determined as I gaze at the sun starting to set at 4PM in the afternoon.

I heard footsteps approach from behind me and knew who it was.

"Its you two guys isn't it?"

Very enough indeed Ami and Emiko appeared behind me in their school uniforms.

"Something on your mind?" Ami said.

"Well for starters, what the hell have I gotten myself into." I continued to stare straight ahead.

"You know there's no turning back." I said. "I came and destroyed one of their cyborgs, there's no way they're going to take me lightly now. They're going to target everyone close to me. My friends and family and if they get their hands on them who knows what I would do to myself."

"Kiriko about that, we've decided. We've decided to help you in your crusade henceforth."

"What? Everyone … I? You do realize you'll be in constant danger here on out."

"It's okay, as long as little miss Rider keeps her A game on we'll be in no trouble. We're counting on your utter support."

"Kiriko-senpai" smiled Emiko.

"Battling against an evil hell bent world dominating organization, who would have thought. My identity and our battle will be a precious secret between the three of us then."

"Agreed" Ami said

"Agreed" Emiko said

 _With that the three high school girls shook hands and formed a pledge to thwart the plans henceforth of the nefarious Negashocker. A new journey of strife, happiness, and friendship has begun. Tatakae! Ware wa no Kamen Rider Papillon!_

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Hurry Papillon Discover Your Henshin

Episode #3: Beware the Perfume that Turns Humans Into Roses. Hurry Papillon,, Discover Your Henshin Technique.

A male and female couple is travelling down the busy streets of Shinjuku. They suddenly come across a temporary stand displaying a variety of fragrance, perfume, and cologne bottles.

"Hey honey let's take a look at this small store," the woman says.

"Sure" replies the man.

"Ano – sumimasen. Is anyone here?" the woman speaks.

From underneath a table set up inside the stall popped up a very effeminate looking man. He had red lipstick painted on his mouth along with pearl earrings pierced on his ears and a silk scarf curled around his neck. (Think of Oren Alfonzo from Kamen Rider Gaim)

"Ah precious customers! My darlings! How can I help you!?"

"We noticed your merchandise and are intrigued to try purchasing some of your products."

"Oh but of course! How delightful. In fact I insist you try this latest new brand that came in today." The effeminate man reached inside his purse and brought out two bottles, a cologne bottle, and a perfume bottle respectively. "You are lucky to be our very first customers for this product so we giving you this as a free gift."

"Oh thank you so much. We will be sure to try it as soon as we can." Says the woman

"Do enjoy, good tidings to you!"

The couple leaves with their goods in tow. They hail for a nearby taxi to pick them up and get on.

"To Yoyogi please."

"Yes good madam" the driver says.

The doors are shut and the driver starts stepping on the pedal.

"Oh anata I wonder how this perfume smells I must simply try it now."

The woman takes the bottle and begins pushing a button spraying some into her face.

"Oh my goodness it smells absolutely divine."

The woman was enjoying the everlasting fragrance of the perfume, as they drove in the car twenty minutes pass by. Everything lasted normally until suddenly the woman let out a scream "AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Suddenly rose stalks start growing out of the woman's ears along with ivy coming out of her nostrils and rose buds growing on her hands and neck.

"Oi Harumi are you alright. Hang in there." The man says.

The woman drops the perfume bottle and it shatters onto the car floor letting more of the pink fumes of the perfume waft into the air. The man soon starts gasping for air as he starts choking out rose petals and vines from his mouth and ivy grows out from his hair.

"GUURGUUGGGLLGRUGUGU, driver please change our destination … please send us to the nearest hospital to here as soon as you can."

The driver turns around and panics at the sight behind him.

"Yes right away sir, I will head straight to Kitaha….. HRRRAAAARRGGGHHHHH."

The gas reached the front of the driver's seat and suddenly ivy vines started growing out of his eyelids.

"My eyes. I can't see. Aaaaaaaggggggghhhh!"

The driver swerves out of control and goes off the street hitting a few moving cars before finally smashing into the support column of a raised street section.

The driver's skull crashed into his wheel and caved in – killing him instantaneously.

By this point both passengers in the back were dead, rigid with plant fauna growing out of their body. The remaining cologne bottle the man was carrying dropped to the floor and broke sending yellow fumes into the air. Suddenly two beeping transmitters on the remains of the glass of the bottles went off and the car suddenly exploded into a million pieces sending fire everywhere.

xxx

"Jiken wa seikou dana (The experiment was a success I believe then), Kousui Baraitachi?"

From out of the shadows appeared the effeminate perfume merchant. He the scarf around his neck and upon unraveling and flicking it across his face emerged his true kaijin form.

Standing in front of Kamisori Tsume Hime is a skunk like kaijin with a black mane of hair cresting from the top of the head all the way to the middle of the back. A white striped line is seen on its forehead while behind the monster lies a bushy and frizzy skunk's tail. The majority of the kaijin's body is striped black and white. The odd part about the kaijin now was the two giant rose buds seen underneath its armpits and a cylindrical canister gas burner on its left arm. The pants of the monster are colored green with spotted marks of black and further rose petals garnished the side of the kaizo ningen's leggings. The boots and right hand glove of the kaijin are colored bright pink.

"SNEEE SNEEE ITACHEEEE! Yes your majesty as you've surmised from the transmitter's footage bugged onto our first two customers, my ever elegant custom designed Jeunesse de Rose perfume and cologne from ingredients all the way from Quebec, Canada has done its work transforming those pitiful humans into ivy and roses. Ah such art if I do say so myself."

"You were lucky to have installed bombs transmitters onto those perfume bottles. I can be assured that no traces of the reaction will be found on the now charred bodies?"

"Oh most assuredly your highness, they won't suspect what we have planned. A shame the flora art is all burnt to a crisp now."

"Enough with your perverse sense of aesthetics. It's also good that the effects of your perfume have a 30 minute delay. Well that is of course excluding what happens you are given mass exposure. Hahaha! I assume you have more of your signature perfume in your possession then just the amount for this measly demonstration."

"Of course Hime-sama we currently have 300 whole bottles ready and are in production of 2000 more by the end of this week alone at our special factory."

"Excellent! With these perfume and cologne in our possession we will distribute them to cosmetic stores all throughout Tokyo. Young adults and teenage youths male and female are too self-absorbed in vanity like me and desire to look and smell the utter best they possibly can. The public world and especially Japan is all about keeping up appearances anyhow. With the rate that these miserable cretins purchase and consume your cosmetics, Tokyo will become a shrubbery garden by the end of the week. Hahahahahhahahahaa!"

"SNEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Be sure that the cosmetic companies do not suspect anything of this transaction. Furthermore, do not let the likes of Kamen Rider Papillon track your movement and that of the delivery trucks we are using for this operation? Understand?"

"SNEEEEEEE BARA BARA BARA! Rest assured your highness I will make sure that little wench does not interfere with our plans."

xxx

"HENSHIN!" I raised my left hand straight up and moved it counterclockwise till it was in the left position and then stretched my right hand out. Nothing happened to the belt. It just remained motionless.

"Come on I have to get it to work."

I move my two elbows back then punch and the air with both my fists before I reach my right arm out and then slowly rotate in clockwise fashion moving almost three quarters of a revolution before I have my right hand sticking just straight out and then straighten my left arm out in a strike like fashion.

"HENSHIN!"

Nothing still happened.

"Kiriko what is going on up there? I'm hearing strange noises coming from your room?"

"Ugh nothing Mom! I'm just practicing some karate up here. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Okay, well just so you know I'm going to be out shopping now. I think my back feels better that I can lift things again. See you later."

"Bye Mom."

My phone suddenly rang. I picked it up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hi what are you doing," the caller's voice belonged to Ami.

"Figuring out a Henshin pose that works that's what."

"Let me guess, you're copying all the poses of the original 11 riders. You know if you do succeed and transform and all if this were a TV show you'd be accused of copyright." Ami snarks.

"Urusei! (Shutup) Its hard okay, it's not like I function like the more modern riders and have a special device I can insert into my belt and turn all super like. I've got a wind turbine strapped to my belt."

"Hah! Sucks to be you sister, but I really called here to talk about more urgent business."

I turned stoic and then asked Ami bluntly.

"Tell me what happened."

There was a car accident in Shinjuku a few hours ago. It might have been normal but witnesses stated they suddenly saw the rundown taxi burst into an explosion in front of their eyes. Something about it does not strike right to me."

"Indeed I think this could be the work of Negashocker. Thanks Ami I'll head over there to check out the scene right away."

"Good luck Kiriko and stay safe."

"You know it" I hung up the phone and proceeded to head to the scene of the crime by bicycle right away.

Xxx

The scene of an accident was a charred wreck when I arrived. Police officers have set up no trespassing banners at the scene of the accident. Three charred bodies were set up on tarps on the ground. The disfigurements of the corpses' faces left them almost unrecognizable. As a piece of evidence left at the crime scene there were glass shards covered in a bag and placed nearby the corpses.

I knew the police wouldn't let me enter to meddle with the scene however; I detected something funny in the air.

 _As a kaizo ningen Kiriko Iijima's five sensory perceptions have been enhanced beyond normal human levels. Among those that is being used right now is her now dog like keen sense of smell._

That smell, it smells somewhat sweet?

That was all I could think of before a nearby police guard came and started chasing me off the scene.

It was at that moment that my phone rang again. It was Emiko on the phone.

"Kiriko-nee san."

I rolled my eyes

"Like I said again call me senpai"

"Sorry, Kiriko-Senpai I'm over at a nearby mall in Shinjuku. I'm all by myself and am feeling kind of lonely. Could you please come and join me in shopping together. I'm on the 2nd floor."

"Alright I'll come I just happen to be nearby as well. Hang on I'll be heading your way."

Xxx

After much difficulty I found Emiko's location. We were clearly in the woman's fashion section of the mall. Gallery boutique stores, clothing stores, and cosmetic stores were all over the area. Emiko was at the entrance of an Isetan store waving her hand at me.

"Kiriko senpai!"

I walk up over to her. "All right so tell me what it is you're interested in buying and let's get started with it."

"There's a new perfume brand out for sale right now called Jeunesse de Rose. They've been advertising on television for about a week now but today's the day the products are finally being lined up for purchase."

"Jeunesse de Rose? Sounds French to me."

"The brand's actually based in Quebec, Canada actually now come on let's go and try it out."

We entered the store and turned a few aisles until we found the location of Jeunesse de Rose. There were several bottles stacked up nicely in order. Emiko went to go and quickly grab one right away, but as soon as she reached out to get one bottle, another sophomore high school girl quickly snatched that same bottle away from her hand.

"I'll pry that prized bottle from your hands if you don't mind."

"Whuuuuaaa…" Emiko's face suddenly turns into a scowl, "Natsuki"

Natsuki was surrounded by a posse of two other girls that weren't looking friendly at all in the slightest.

"That's right Yasuhiro Emiko, its your superior in drama class Kojima Natsuki. My my Emiko why do you want this bottle so badly. Do you dread smelling normally like a pig so much with your usual odor?"

Emiko was cross

"Fine be that way Natsuki! You were always a jerk. You can have that bottle, I'll just take this other one instead OWWWW!"

One of the posse suddenly slapped Emiko's hand as she went to reach out for another bottle.

"Ugh ugh ugh! I'm afraid I can't have you do that. You see I had my father arrange to have all of this brand's stock today delivered to my house by today. So you can keep your grubby little paws off my property thank you very much. In fact I've tried some of this exquisite perfume already."

"Do you always have to be this much of a uptight pretentious snob Natsuki?"

"Hmph! I have no time to be dealing with a peasant like you. Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving now."

The posse left.

"Why that arrogant girl, why's she always gotta be a pain in the … Kiriko-senpai you looked troubled is something the matter."

"It's that fragrance it almost seems to have the exact same sweet scent at the Shinjuku crash site."

"What? You mean the car crash accident that happened this afternoon."

"Yes that's right, but why would one of your distasteful peers have the same scent as someone from the crime scene. Agh it must be nothing I must be fretting too much. Come Emiko I'm certain there's another brand you can buy."

"Yeah sure thing senpai."

We started perusing other perfume merchandise and came upon a nice looking brand.

"Ah senpai I wanna try this one here."

"Sure" I replied.

It was at that instant that we heard an anguished cry.

"KIIIIYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

We turned right away and ran towards the location of the scream. We were met with a collapsed Natsuki with flora and roses growing all out of her body. Bystanders were gawking in horror at the sight before them including Natsuki's two posse members.

I immediately ran and yelled.

"Everyone back away. Don't touch her. Stay back right now!"

The overgrowth engulfed Natsuki's body completely.

"This … It has to be the perfume. There's no other explanation."

I quickly ran to the counter of the Isetan store.

"Madam does your store own the perfume Jeunesse de Rose."

"No not personally we receive the brand from a delivery from a company called Vive L'Amour. They've stacked all the Jeunesse perfumes since this morning."

"Where are they now?"

"Why I think they're still downstairs in the underground parking lot managing the truck they came in. They're offloading more perfume for other department stores in this building."

"Thank you madam. Please call an ambulance right away there's a girl outside whose life is in danger and needs immediate medical attention."

"Yes ogek-san (customer)"

I turn to Emiko who is upset by what was happening.

"Emiko I think Negashocker is here. You know what that means stay here or go back home and by absolutely no means do you follow me, okay?"

"Yes nee-san."

I immediately rush to the stairs of the department store and proceed to descend down to the underground parking lot. It didn't take long before I found my objective, a blue truck with a canopy being unloaded by several men in staff plainclothes. Jeunesse perfume bottles were all stacked on the ground.

I ran immediately to the truck but my loud footsteps immediately gave myself away and they saw me coming.

"Dammit its her, that Kamen Rider Papillon, we've been compromised. Abort the operation." One of the men shouted.

They quickly tried boarding the truck to which I introduced my shoe to his face with a jump kick and sent him tumbling.

One then came behind and grabbed me tight around the arms. I used my elbows to tackle the man several times in the chest before I turn around, knee him high and then head-butt him down onto the ground. The unconscious man then transformed into a Taiji Guerrilla.

"Yappari, kisama zein tachi wa Negashocker da"

The remaining men then quickly turned around transforming into their true guises

"Correct, including me darling!" Suddenly a perfume bottle wrapped on a vine caught itself around my neck and strangled me. The owner of the leash was the passenger in the front side seat. He exited out the car door and out appeared the skunk kaijin.

Struggling with my breath I utter "Omai wa"

"Quebec's baron of beauty and finesse Kousui Baraitachi! Kiriko Iijima I will make sure you do not interfere with our plans."

Tbe kaijin sent me flying towards him with his makeshift flail where I was on the ground and he proceeded to squish my windpipe with a free boot of his. With struggle I managed to roll out of the way before I choked. The kaijin then threw his flail onto the ground and the perfume bottle shattered letting out a flaming explosion on the floor, which I jumped out of the way of. I stumbled back onto two Taiji Guerilla that grabbed me by the arms and held me tight.

"My darling you look atrocious. Stay still whilst I beautify you." the kaijin uttered "BARA WAKINOSHITA GAS!" (Rose Armpit Gas)

Gas started spraying out of the rose bud of the kaijin's armpit. I did my best to hold my breath and the two minions holding me started screaming in agony. I managed to loosen my grip from them and then take their two heads and smash them together into each other. They topple onto the ground.

"I said STAY STILL!" The kaijin fired his pinkish gas from his armpit again I dodged it and a Taiji Guerrilla was consumed completely by the gas. The instant the gas cleared there was nothing but a standing skeleton left, which dropped, down onto the floor and then shattered.

"Bah guess I have to dirty my hands in fist to fist combat, TOGE BARA KUKI TSUE!" (Thorned Rose Stalk Staff)

A thorned rose stalk appeared and the kaijin started brandishing it like a sword or staff.

The kaijin struck at me in the face with the stalk three times. I then punched the kaijin the chest but not before grazing my arm with one of the thorns. I recoiled in pain and the kaijin kicked me down to the ground. A spiky thorn suddenly appeared from the top of the stalk's rose bud and the kaijin made a stabbing motion for my face on the ground. It barely missed me to which I sweep kicked the kaijin over.

 _Can't keep this up. Even with my human form's enhanced strength I need to bring my rider form out. All right time to try it again._

I dab my arms to the right and then twist to the left back straight then revolving my arms around body to the right side before I send my left arm straight out.

"HENSHIN!"

Nothing happened to the belt again.

"Ahahhahhahaha! What's the matter my precious rider you can't transform? You're copying Kamen Rider V3's pose as a matter of fact. Foolish girl. GET HER!"

I was then punched from behind by a Taiji Guerrilla. The blow stunned my head for a little bit but not enough for him to land a second shot. I grabbed the offending arm that came to punch me and squeezed it really tight. "TAIIIJIIIII!"

The grunt cried out in pain. I then grabbed him by the top of his head and then with all my might slam his head onto the wall of the truck before cross punching him in the side of the neck and his lower chin incapacitating him completely.

I went for another henshin pose at this time again clenching my fists to the left, then stretching my left arm out to the right and twisting both arms to the left.

"HENSHIN!"

"Now your just copying Kamen Rider Black!" said Kousui Baraitachi.

Three more Taiji Guerrillas came at me. One went for a spinning flying roundhouse kick that cracked the side of my face. I wiped my face of blood. The other two came at me with various side kicks that hit me over my body. I countered one kick with a kick of my own then grabbed the henchman and choke slammed him into a front car window cracking it and knocking him out. "TAIIIJIIII!"

I however was grabbed from behind and then my head was slammed onto the side of the car leaving a head wound on the side of my head.

Suddenly I heard the sound of the truck start. Kousui Baraitachi and several Taiji Guerrillas already entered the back of the truck. The truck then quickly made a reverse and crashed into me sending me flying back.

"Can't even transform properly and she brawls like a Yakuza streetpunk. How unfeminine and lacking class. I haven't anymore time to dabble with the likes of you. Quickly drive us out of here." said Kousui Baraitachi.

The truck quickly turned and was making a dash for the exit of the underground parking lot.

"MATTE!" I said

"Taiji Guerrilla throw the perfume bottles!"

The Taiji Guerrilla did as Kousui Baraitachi commanded and threw the bottles. They broke and exploded into misty pink gas leaving me suffocating and struggling to breathe. By the time I cleared out of the fog the truck was long gone from the site.

"Shimatta! They got away." I said

xxx

"And this just in more victims of the usage of the perfume Jeunesse de Rose have cropped up on mass throughout districts in Tokyo. Shopkeepers and branch corporation owners at various cosmetic stores have been arrested on charges of poisoning and murder. The suspects claim innocence that they received their products from the fictitious company Vive L'Amour but no trace of said corporation has been found in police property records. We can take the companies' claims as a boldfaced lie. In the meantime victims are being gathered and treated in mass and various hospitals. We …"

Ami was watching the news in the TV in her living room.

"How could this have happened!"

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

Ami runs up to it and opens the door to which she sees Kiriko all bruised and injured.

"Kiriko!"

"It's okay Ami I'm alright. Huh I see you got the news on. I guess the situation is as bad as I thought."

"And Negashocker?"

"They got away but I managed to snag something from the kaijin in charge of the operation."

I show Ami the rose thorns I pulled out from my grazed arm.

"Rose thorns?"

"That's right and with proper analysis we might be able to identify where it came from. Ami do you know any herbalist stores nearby here?"

"Incidentally I happen to know. Let's head there right away."

Xxx

"Hmmmmm." said the herbalist examining the thorns under the microscope.

"Sensei, can you figure out where these roses come from?"

"As a matter of fact I can, the traces of venom of the rose indicate a very unique species that is foreign to Japan. It is of Canadian descent."

"Do you know if there any botanical parks that exhibit such a rose."

"I believe there is one park actually; one single place. Here let me grab a brochure … Ah yes! Here it is, Jindai Botanical Gardens is your hit."

"Arigato gozaimasu sensei!"

xxx

Ami and I take the Chuo Main Line and exit at a nearby station walking the rest of the way to the Jindai Botanical Garden. We entered the park and after paying for our tickets headed to the info booth.

"Excuse me." We asked the manager in charge of the booth. "Do you know where in the park we can find the Rosa Acicularis species?"

"I can gladly direct to a greenhouse where such roses are stored."

From out of the bloom appeared the Oren Alfonzo lookalike.

"I am recent new tour guide here at Jindai Botanical Gardens. My name is Aihara Yosuke, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He comes and kisses our hands.

 _Okay this guy is weird I thought_

"Please if you'll follow me"

We walked a few kilometers and then entered the greenhouse. Inside it roses of all sorts of species were on display in the area.

"Wow so pretty" Ami said

"The Acicularis is this way" our tour guide said.

We went up to the roses and looked at them.

"There's no mistake these are the roses." I said

No sooner I said that, that suddenly pink mist started spraying straight out of the roses. We started coughing in earnest as suddenly Taiji Guerrillas jumped out of nowhere with ivy vines grappling the two of us tight as we struggled to break free.

I could see that Ami was starting to display symptoms of plant growth on her face but I wasn't registering any of those. It just felt like my respiratory system was on fire.

"Hahahaha! You fell right into our trap Kamen Rider Papillon" Aihara-san said.

"Eh! So you are …"

"That's right I am the oh so fabulous Kousui Baraitachi, hahahhahahhaha!" Aihara Yosuke starts caressing a rose he brings out that slowly sprays pink gas covering his entire body until that of the kaijin is revealed.

"SNEEEEEEE BARA BARA ITACHEEEEE! Take them into the base!"

We were dragged into a toolshed that led down an underground flight of stairs. Soon we were led into what appeared to be a factory.

Taiji Guerrilla scientists were busy synthesizing the Jeunesse perfume on laboratory tables testing the effects of the drug on small test animals that succumbed to the fauna growing effects. Other groups were busy on a conveyor belt pouring the perfume into glass bottles, labeling the bottles, and then packaging them into boxes to be deported outside to the stores the organization was duping.

"Your base of operations Kousui Baraitachi."

"Correct, but in a manner of seconds it will simply serve as your execution grounds. Take her into the room."

"Kiriko … nooooo!"

As Ami was resisted, I was tossed through a door into what appeared to be an enclosed chamber. There was a speakerphone on the far side of the roof where the kaijin spoke.

"This is a gas chamber styled in the fashion the Nazis used to exterminate the Jews since WWII Kiriko Iijima. Here you will be exposed to copious amounts of my Jeunesse perfume where you will either bloom into a beautiful human flower or dry up into a withered skeleton. Flip the switch!"

"TAIIIJIIIIII!" A Taiji Guerilla clicked a button and suddenly pink gas started seeping into the room from all corners.

I started choking and my nasals started drying out as the gas entered my body. I coughed endlessly as more and more gas filled the room.

"Kiriko!" Ami yelled pained.

"Mudada-desu Kamen Rider Papillon's life will end. There is nothing that can stop this!"

As I grimaced in pain I knew I had to try it again one last time before I die. I needed to transform. In the midst of potentially dying I calmed myself and let go of my mind. I thought of Emiko and Ami and my mother, all the people I swore to protect and I let my body do the thinking for myself. I panned my hands palm open from the center all the way up above then started tracing the outline of a butterfly wing reaching all the way to my waist. I then moved both of my hand upwards and then with palms open started spinning them in an infinity symbol before clasping them together in a Buddhist prayer pose. Finally I extended my right arm out.

"HENSHIN!" The belt finally started spinning and a dark blue aura started surrounding me transforming me into my true form in an instant.

Xxx

"BARA BARA BARA At this point she's probably dead by now. Saa tobira agero (open the door)."

"TAIIIIJIIII!" the henchmen pressed a button which opened the door

and inside could be seen nothing but a rosy mist."

"Haha! She has evaporated completely. At long last Kamen Rider Papillon is long gone from existence!"

"DON'T COUNT ON IT NEGASHOCKER!"

 **Start BGM Kamen Rider V3 "V3 Action" by Masato Shimon**

 **watch?v=vWXHHqH48EI**

 **(6:39-8:29)**

"Wait, what?"

The gas started finally clearing away revealing the armored form of Kamen Rider Papillon standing confidently with hands on her hips.

"KAMEN RIDER, YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"

"That's right Kousui Baraitachi!"

"I'll roast you alive! ITACHI KAEN HOSHA (Skunk Flamethrower)"

The right canister arm suddenly started emitting a stream of flames.

Papillon rolled underneath just in time before the entire gas chamber ignited in fire. She sent a rolling upper strike kick to the kaijin's chin sending him staggering backwards. I took the opportunity to kick a Taiji Guerrilla holding Ami hostage in the hip and then punch him out. For another Taiji Guerrilla, I grabbed his left arm up straight where I gave a chop at the base of his shoulder before flipping him onto the ground.

"Kousui Baraitachi your infernal plan ends here."

"LIKE HELL IT WILL!"

The kaijin starts flailing his canister arm towards Ami who screamed in shocked but before it hit her I grabbed said arm in time and with in place proceeded to punch him several times in the face before finally knocking him back on the seventh blow.

I ran up to the Taiji Guerilla scientists and started knocking them out one by one. One I grabbed by the shoulder and sent him sliding across the conveyor belt knocking all the chemicals off onto the floor and into another Taiji Guerrilla scientist.

One Taiji Guerrilla scientist came at me with three slashes of a knife. I grabbed his arm on the third slash bent the elbow down and then kneed him in the face knocking him out.

I approached the machinery around the base and started dealing chops and kicks to them. Sparks started flying and before I knew explosions started escalating around the entire base.

"Mazui (This is bad), the whole base is going to blow. Run!" Kousui Baraitachi said

I toppled a table with equipment over knocking two Taiji Guerrillas over and sending sparks flying. I grab a gas canister and toss it into a computer mainframe blowing the entire thing up.

It was at this time I took my opportune exit.

Smoke and gas was seeping it from everywhere and the explosions would not cease.

I grab Ami and with all my might yell

"KATSUSOU SORATOBE JUMP!" (Gliding Flying Jump)

I jump up through the roof of the base into the greenhouse and end out of the glass shattering the roof on the way out with Ami in tow just in time before the entire greenhouse exploded completely into an inferno of debris and glass.

 **BGM Stop**

xxx

Kousui Baraitachi and his cohort of Taiji Guerrilla henchmen reach the middle of a fountain surrounded by trees and different flowerbed gardens. Gazebos and various benches decorate the area.

"Ah the perfume factory is gone, Kamisori Tsume Hime is going to have my head for this!"

"She'll have less than that by the time I'm done with you!"

"WHAT?" The kaijin yelled then looked at a tree in the distance where Kamen Rider Papillon appears.

"Why you impudent little! Yooriiii!"

 **BGM Start Blood-C Ending Theme Junketsu Paradox by Nana Mizuki**

I somersault into the air and double kick a Taiji Guerrilla straight into the fountain water.

The battle now began in earnest.

I went to punch a Taiji Guerrilla who blocked my blow with both hands then pushed me back. I handsprung back then grabbed the neck of a Taiji Guerilla with both of my legs in a handstand move and then flipped him over sending a splash into the water.

A Taiji Guerrilla proceeded to grab me from the back of my throat and attempt to drown me by submerging my head into the water. With some slight struggling I backheaded breaking his chin and tossed him over my back to the side. I stood up and gave another punch to a Taiji Guerrilla right in the face sending him splashing into the water. I made a parkour side jump out of the fountain using my two legs to scissor hold a Taiji Guerilla by the neck and proceed to DDT him to the ground.

I start entering the flower patches and the Taiji Guerrillas made various striking motions at me with their wrist hidden blades to which I dodged or countered. One jump over the top of my head and tried a cheap stab at my face to which I blocked and then palm striked him sending him all the way where he knocked onto a picket fence.

To some others I kicked up the soil in the ground sending it straight into their faces and blinding their view to which I grabbed the arm of one and swung him around knocking and crashing four men all to the ground.

Kousui Baraitachi swung another perfume bottle on an ivy flail knocking me down towards the ground. He swung it in a horizontal circle above him before smashing it onto a meadow of flowers creating an explosion and setting the garden on fire.

"I will beautify you if it's the last thing I do! Imada Kousui Bakudan Yoori!"

Taiji Guerilla start brandishing Jeunesse perfume bottles and throw them toward my body. I dodge and weave as more explosions begin to scatter all across the garden scenery. As I position myself steady three ivy vines fall from the sky and proceed to wrap me by the neck and my two arms.

The Taiji Guerilla that had the ivy vine wrapped around my neck pulled me over and proceeded to kick me to the face onto the ground. On the ground I start side rolling causing the Guerilla with the vine around my neck to loose his grip and trip over. The other two still had the vines tight around my arms so I proceeded to stand up and then jump high up into the air. I gave an aerial chop to each of them in the shoulder and proceed to twist the vines in the air causing both of them to somersault. As we landed both minions crashed head first onto the floor indubitably cracking their skulls.

"BARA WAKINOSHITA ROKETTO!" The rose bud from one of the armpits of Kousui Baraitachi starts flying to me, hits the ground and then explodes in a giant cloud of pink gas.

I run up the side of a nearby hill and Kousui Baraitachi pursues me brandishing his thorny rose staff. He starts making various stabbing motions at me with the thorn and then a low swing to my legs, which I jump over to avoid. Next he simply comes to smack me endlessly in the end with it to which I take a few hits and dodge some of the others. Eventually he makes a strong lethal stabbing motion to me whence I grab the rose staff with both my palms on the side and shoulder butt him heavily sending him back.

I then break the staff my bending it against my knee until it broke in half.

"Eh Kurae! ITACHI KAEN HOSHA!"

I proceed to keep dodging the flames from the flamethrower and now head over to the gazebo where I jump punch one Taiji Guerrilla and send him falling to the ground with his butt and two legs up. I take another Taiji Guerrilla's face and smash it into a column.

A Taiji Guerrilla grabs a wooden bench and holds it very tightly.

I am grabbing another Taiji Guerrilla by the collar and am punching him but notice his comrade sneaking behind me. I dodge out of the way as the mook swings the bench and it smashes on his partner's body completely breaking it in half. I use the opportunity to roundhouse kick the assailant. Another Taiji Guerrilla comes leaping at me with his two hidden blades extended to which I pat chop him on the shoulder making him miss me and fall to the ground.

"Ready for your facial?"

Kousui Baraitachi continues shooting his flamethrower at the area setting the entire gazebo on fire. I walk outside from the entrance and proceed to grab his flamethrower arm as he proceeds to swing it at me. With a firm grip on the kaizo ningen we both jump into the air and proceed to land far away from the rest of the henchmen on a faraway cobblestone walkway.

I let go of my grapple and the kaijin proceeds to spray me with more of his rosey gas from his remaining armpit before firing up the flamethrower igniting the air around me. I weave back aside.

I proceed to strike a sexy pose and say "Let's end this!"

"Nozomu dori! (As you wish!)" the kaijin said.

I jumped into the air and proceeded to somersault once before I extend my foot but this time I begin twisting my body and twirling around like a drill as I proceed to aim straight at the kaijin.

"PAPILLON SCREW KIRIMONI KAITEN KICK!"

Bara Kousui Itachi keeps firing his flamethrower at full blast but the flames have no effect as the spinning motion cuts right through them and hits the canister arm, exploding it and bursting it into shrapnel before the kick finally hits him the chest sending him flying into the air.

"BARA BARA BARA BARA BARA!"

The kaijin lands on a flowerbed stands up and in agony says:

"BUT I'M TOO FABULOUS TO DIE!" before he falls unconscious to the ground.

Three pink smoke explosions go off in sequence around the body before a giant orange red combustion inferno goes off signaling the defeat of the kaijin.

 **End BGM**

With the kaijin defeated I proceeded to head toward where Ami lied infected by the perfume.

"Ami" I said.

As I looked at her it appeared that the symptoms started to fade away. All the rose buds and vines disappeared until there was just a clear human face left.

"Yogata, you're cured!" I smiled.

Indeed all throughout the remainder of hospitals throughout Tokyo the symptoms of all the incapacitated patients begin receding back to normal. All the doctors and concerned family members celebrated in joy now that there loved ones and patients respectively are back to normal.

xxx

Kiriko and Emiko were walking across the hall at Jounan Prep High full in good spirits.

Emiko whispered

"I'm so glad nee-san finally figured out how to transform and defeated that kaijin. Everyone's back to normal now."

"Yeah indeed" I said.

"Hold on a moment there Yasuhiro Emiko"

In front of us we saw the girl Natsuki from the perfume department standing in front of us.

"No … Emiko-chan. I want to apologize and say thank you. You are a big supporter of Kamen Rider Papillon right? I heard she helped resolve this situation. Here I've been treating you like shit and without her I wouldn't be back to the way I am now. Please take this."

She handed a very fancy perfume bottle to Emiko.

"Oh Natsuki, thank you" Emiko said.

"I hope you can accept me as a friend one day." Natsuki said

"Count on it" Emiko smiled

Natsuki smiled and walked away.

 _The victory against Kousui Baraitachi saved Tokyo from certain doom and turned a bully of Emiko's into a potential new friend/ally in the future. Kiriko Iijima has also finally discovered how to manually transform putting her at a great advantage. However, the malicious Kamisori Tsume Hime is bound to have more challenges awaiting for Kiriko. What lies in store for her? Find out in the next chapter of Kamen Rider Papillon._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Run Vehicle of Justice Chouchouringa

Welcome Back Tachibana Tobei, Run Vehicle of Justice Chouchouringa!

"Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Yuuki, Keisuke, Amazon, Shigeru … how long has it been since I've taken care of the lot of you."

An old man in his early 70s with white hair ponders at photograph albums of seven young men in the prime of there 20s. The old man couldn't help smile in his sentimental reminiscence.

"Good times but not like I'll be having them again anymore."

"Excuse me: Oyaa-san."

A young man appeared in a tracksuit and motorcycle helmet.

"It's almost time for the motocross event to begin."

"Ah Jojima-san! You in top form today?"

"Thanks to your training, yes!"

"Good, be sure to get gold for our Racing Club this year!"

"You know it sir!"

XXX

"Osoi! Osoi! What is taking so long for her to appear?" Kamisori Tsume Hime trods back and forth impatiently with her sharp nails clawing marks against the wall of the hidden base.

"Ano, Hime-sama. Our foreign American agent specializes in super speed I'm certain it will only be a manner of time before she gets here." A Taiji Guerrilla spoke up.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK!" Kamisori Tsume Hime launched all five nails from one hand into the body of the Taiji Guerrilla.

"EEEJIIIIIIIIII!" he fell to the ground dead in an instant.

"Heh! So much for dispensable vermin … Wait a minute what's that sound?"

The sound of an engine revving echoes across the halls and all of a sudden a roadrunner kaijin with a carlike engine strapped to its rear end and side appears from the main entrance.

"VROOOM VROOM VROOM! Nevada's deadly speedster Kurutorikoma tadamai sanjo (has finally arrived)!"

"Ah! I've been expecting you, fifteen minutes ago! Was your endless running from the Tokyo harbor exhausting."

"Methinks thy majesty protest too much, but yes I'm sorry Hime-sama it takes my engine a little while to warm up to optimum standards."

"Very well I have received your report from the American branch. It says you are an expert at demolitions?"

"Yes Kamisori Tsume Hime-sama, for many years I have laid waste to train track travelling across the Nevada Badlands with dynamite and other sorts of explosives. The results were naturally catastrophic. VROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! I plan to do the very same to the Shinkansen all throughout the grounded track parts of Japan!" the kaijin chuckles menacingly.

"A satisfyingly destructive plan but it couldn't have been worse timed. Take a look at this newspaper over here." Kamisori Tsume Hime tosses a newspaper for the kaijin to read.

"What's this?"

On the newspaper it says that the annual 2017 Japan wide motocross marathon is going to happen. The trails of the tracks go through key points nearby and across the Shinkansen ground lines before looping back to the original starting track.

"This! This is absolutely unprecedented!" the kaijin screamed

"You understand what you have to do now don't you Kurutorikoma?"

"Rest assured Hime-sama I will assassinate all participants of the motocross event before they can reach anywhere near our demolition sites. I swear my life on it."

"Good! Yuke Kurutorikoma!"

XXX

The stands at the start of the motocross event were jammed pack with guests crowding the area. Among them were Emiko, Ami, and Kiriko spectating the event.

"This is so exciting Kiriko-nee-san. To get to witness the 2017 Japan Motocross Grand Prix."

"No problem Emiko but like I keep telling you its Kiriko-senpai!"

"Sorry force of habit."

"Ah look" Ami pointed out "It's Hino Jojima!"

It was a motorcycled man with the number 16 posted on the back of his jacket.

"Who?"

"They say he's trained by one of the greatest motorcycle trainers since the 1970s!"

"What's the trainer's name?" Kiriko asks.

"I dunno but I hear he's a legend."

Kiriko nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen the 2017 Motocross Tokyo Grand Prix will now commence. Racers on your marks, get set, GOOOO!"

The racers were off.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later.

With Hiro Jojima being in the lead, the racers were approaching a strip of dirt path with windy turns on it. They cross it but not before hearing the sound of something like a car engine start up.

"VROOM VROOM VROOM!"

Contestant: "Is that a car I'm hearing?"

Suddenly a metallic feathered boomerang came at the motorcycle contestant's head. It decapitated it off cleanly and fell to the floor with blood dripping everywhere.

Contestants behind: "Oh my god he's dead he's absolutely freaking dead! How?"

They stop their vehicles and go to inspect the dead body.

"How could this happen … Everyone look out!"

The feathered boomerang came flying back towards them. It past a couple of other racers who dodged out of the way before it returned to the bushes onto the crest of its owner who with the sound of a revved up engine appeared outside of the bushes.

"VROOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Those who meddle in the affairs of Negashocker if ever so slightly must perish. All your lives are now mine!"

Kurutorikoma comes and stabs a nearby participant with her sharp beak in the heart. The contestant writes in agony before his eyes go blank and he falls over onto the ground.

"Stay away you bakemono! (monster)" Another driver grabs a long branch on the floor and proceeds to whack the kaijin with it. It breaks in half as it harmlessly does nothing to Kurutorikoma.

Kurutorikoma makes a high kick towards the attacker with her razor sharp talons grazing the face of the participant as they bleed from ear to ear.

"AAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! My face!"

"This thing is unstoppable, everyone run!"

Everyone boards their motorcycles and proceeds to flee from the scene.

"There's no escaping from me!"

Suddenly a series of shoulder compartments pop up from the front of Kurutorikoma. The compartments fired a series of homing missiles that tracked the motorcycles and disintegrated them along with the humans completely.

Only one driver was still surviving and that was Hino Jojima who was going as fast as he could as the heat seeking missiles were pursuing his vehicle. He made a quick swerve and the missiles hit some rocks blowing them up instead but still more were heading for him. Detouring into a dirt plain valley he struggles to escape but the missiles finally strike the ground in front of his bike sending him flying out of the motorcycle onto the ground.

Bloodied and injured, Jojima crawls over onto the ground. With the last of his strength he proceeds to grab his iPhone and send a quick call to his mentor.

Back at the race stadium,

The old man sees the name Hino Jojima pop up on his tablet phone, he proceeds to answer the call.

"Moshi moshi, Jojima-kun what's going on?"

"Oyaaa-san if you can hear me then this might be the last message I will be able to make. There's a giant bird monster. It killed all the participants. I'm already critically injured as it is. I don't know how long it will be until I'm next."

"Oi Jojima! Don't say that! Stay with me! Where are you right now!"

"At Point E of the course. Call the hospital and the police, please make sure they put a stop to … AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

"Jojima-kun! Moshi Moshi! Moshi Moshi! Answer me dammit!"

On the other end Kurutorikoma delivered a fatal beak peck to Hino Jojima's heart. He lied on the floor with blood gurgling out of his mouth. The kaijin noticed the mobile device on the ground with the speaker on.

"Moshi moshi! Moshi moshiiiiiii...ggghhhh!"

The kaijin crushed the phone with her bare feet breaking it completely.

"Trying to call for help. A pointless effort human."

The line went dead on the other side.

Old Man: "A bird monster. Could it be, no it can't be!"

He immediately got on a Suzuki jeep and started driving out of the stadium.

The eyes of Kiriko and company caught this action.

Ami: Where's that old man going?

Kiriko: I dunno but something about this troubles me. Ami and Emiko stay here I'll be right back.

Kiriko goes and grabs her personal motorcycle and proceeds to trail the jeep.

XXX

The jeep finally reaches Point E of the course and the old man gets out of his jeep to survey the surroundings. Apparently everything was barren at the sight.

"Jojima where could he have gone to."

The old man enters a bunch of bushes to carefully examine the area. Suddenly he stumbles and trips on a mound on the floor.

"Ack! What in blazes was that? Ah stupid piece of dirt."

The old man kicks the mound but as he does the dirt reveals the head of Hino Jojima half buried under the ground.

"Jojima! No!"

He quickly grabs his neck to feel for a pulse but there was nothing. Suddenly he started noticing other mounds as well on the floor. He started uncovering them and all over there were dead heads everywhere in the bush patch.

"Agh!"

"VROOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM BUUUUUNNN! Mitaka ryojin-mei! (you saw that didn't you damned old man)"

The old man runs back to his jeep as fast as he can but suddenly a group of six Taiji Guerrillas ambush and tackle him onto the ground. Three then grab him and bring him over to the kaijin.

"Those who witness the acts of Negashocker cannot be allowed to live."

"Shocker, yappari (I was right) you bastards are back from the grave again."

"So you know of our predecessors eh! That is not good not good at all. Now you are definitely guaranteed to die. Prepare yourself old man!"

Kurutorikoma prepares to lunge with her beak again toward the old man but that was when suddenly a motorcycle launches into the air from behind and tackles two of the men holding the hostage down. The motorcycle makes a quick turn and there appears Kiriko in the flesh.

"Kisama! Kiriko Iijima you dare to interfere with Negashocker again."

"That's right bird freak I'll always be there to make sure your ambitions are never fulfilled."

"Eh! I'll cut your damn head off! KINZOKU HANENERANG!" Kurutorikoma grabs the feathered head piece and throws it to Kiriko.

Kiriko jump somersaults into the air as the boomerang continues to follow her but she grabs and then proceeds to use its edge to stab into the kaijin's shoulder.

"VROOOOOOM!"

I toss her aside to the ground as I proceed to grab the remaining hostage taker by the collar and plant his head to the ground with a firm push before I punch him in the head knocking him out. I grab the old man.

"Ojii-san please hold onto me."

Kurutorikoma removes the headpiece and reattaches it to her head.

"Let's see you take this! MISSILE BARRAGE!"

More shoulder missiles begin to fire where Kiriko and the old man are. Kiriko jumps in the air in time to avoid the explosions as they aim for the ground.

Kiriko landed on a field nearby. Kiriko pointed to the kaijin.

"Ikuzo!"

Once again I panned my hands palm open from the center all the way up above then started tracing the outline of a butterfly wing reaching all the way to my waist. I then moved both of my hand upwards and then with palms open started spinning them in an infinity symbol before clasping them together in a Buddhist prayer pose. Finally I extended my right arm out.

"HENSHIN!"

I jump into the air and somersault as the belt's turbine energy flashes dark blue altogether and I finally land on the ground in my transformed form.

 **Begin BGM Skyrider's Ikuzo Henshin Instrumental Version**

"Onore! Kamen Rider Papillon-mei!" Kurutorikoma screamed.

"It can't be! Another Kamen Rider!" the old man gasped under his breath.

"Koi Negashocker kaijin!"

I jumped into the air and punched the kaijin in the chest staggering her and then grab her in viselike hold.

"So you are?"

"The Speed Queen of Nevada's Kurutorikoma. Kiriko Iijima I will present your head to Kamisori Tsume Hime on a silver plate!"

"Fat chance!"

I punched her in the mouth and then bashed my head to her face recoiling her back. The female roadrunner kaijin proceeded to come at me with a series of beak pecks, which I adeptly avoided, before I ducked behind a Taiji Guerrilla behind me and Kurutorikoma stabbed the unsuspecting comrade instead who cried out in anguishing pain.

A Taiji Guerrilla came and jump kicked me to the ground where Kurutorikoma proceeded to stab me with her beak a couple more times as I dodge out of the way. One stab went too far and her beak was stuck to the ground. I proceeded to kick her twice in the head then leg sweep her sending her falling into the ground with a crunch.

A Taiji Guerrilla came at me with a jump chop, which I parried by flipping over sending him flying to the air where he crashed to the ground.

I punched a Taiji Guerrilla twice in the chest and then power elbowed him up in to the air where I proceeded to backhandspring and juggle kick him further into the air before he fell.

A Taiji Guerrilla came at me with a stab with his hidden blade. I grab the offending arm and snap it in half before flipping him over and letting his head hit the ground.

I parry the hidden blade stabs of two Taiji Guerrillas that were coming at me with a low and high stab and proceeded to kick them both to the side at the top of their heads knocking them out.

Kurutorikoma let loose a greater barrage of missiles that hit the floor. Indiscriminately the kaijin killed some of her own men with the missiles. I cartwheeled across all the explosions that keep hitting the ground until one successfully strikes me in the chest sending me twisting into the air and falling down in pain.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Serves you right rider!"

I take the opportunity to somersault into the air and land on the motorcycle I was on.

"Bring it Kurutorikoma!"

"Hah you think that tin-can vehicle can take me on. Take this RENZOKU KURUTORIKOMA DASHHU!"

Kurutorikoma speeds back and forth between my motorcycle as I charge towards her literally becoming invisible. On the last strike the motorcycle disassembles itself and falls apart.

"Uggghhhh!"

"Haha! Taste my speed Rider! Now MISSILE BARRAGE"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I fall from the sky bombarded by loads of explosives. I look at Kurutorikoma.

 _She's too tough I'll have to flee at this point with the old man, only way to get out of here is flying but for some reason I believe those missiles have homing faculties as well._

Papillon scans the kaijin's missile compartments and indeed they have homing heat-seeking capabilities.

 _Gonna have to disable them, here goes!_

Papillon jumps into the air and then unleashes her two legs in a falling axe kick fashion.

"DABURU ONO KICK!"

The kick damages the missile compartments until they explode and Kurutorikoma grimaces in pain.

"Ah my shoulder missiles, you bitch!"

I grabbed the kaijin and jumped into the air where with both arms I proceed to toss her until she falls onto the ground.

I then grab the old man.

"Here sir, we're getting out of here. KATSUSOU SORATOBE JUMP!"

 **End BGM**

The armpit like capes of Papillon sprouted and with them she jumped high into the air and flew away.

Kurutorikoma: "Curses Papillon, I won't forget this!"

XXX

A few minutes later and Kiriko landed with the old man in a secluded part of the stadium they came from until she untransformed herself from her true form.

"Sir we need to get you to safety. Those people are dangerous and they will …"

"Enough! You don't have to explain to me. I'm not your average citizen. I know an evil organization when I've seen one. So you, you are a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Papillon is that it."

"Yes, yes that is what they call me."

"How old are you. You look like you're no older than a high schooler and how did you end up with these powers."

"Indeed, I am just a high school senior at Jounan Prep High. Those people, Negashocker, kidnapped me. They took my sister and I and made us undergo cybernetic surgery. I survived but as for my sister …" I turn away from him as a tear starts to appear out of my eye.

"Just like Hongo."

"I'm sorry Hongo?"

"Your name. What is your name?"

"Kiriko Iijima-desu."

"Kiriko-san I am Tachibana Tobei and I think from henceforth you'll need my help."

I was shocked hearing this reply.

"Sir you must be crazy! These people are not to be lightly trifled with. Whatever it is you have in mind I urge you to reconsider they are …"

"Just like Shocker, Gelshocker, Destron, GOD, Geddon, Garanda, Black Satan, and the Delza Army. I'm not a rookie kid, like I said I know an evil organization looks like. I've dealt with them before."

"How, how do you know of those names?"

"You were remodified to become a kaizo ningen just like the man I first trained, Hongo Takeshi. No rather should I say Kamen Rider Ichigo!"

My eyes opened in shocked.

"Ichimonji Hayato Kamen Rider Nigo, Kazami Shiro Kamen Rider V3, Yuuki Jooji Riderman, Jin Keisuke Kamen Rider X, Yamamoto Daisuke Kamen Rider Amazon, and finally Jo Shigeru Kamen Rider Stronger. I've worked with all seven riders to defeat said organizations, modern incarnations of Nazis using cybernetics to create modern monsters. We succeeded through trial and strife and behind all of those organizations there was always one mastermind entity pulling the strings."

"Who is that entity Tachibana-san?"

"The Dai Shuryo. You must have noticed some glowing talking emblem at the headquarters of Negashocker's base when they kidnapped you."

"How do you?"

Tachibana Tobei slightly smirked then his face turned grim again

"Dai Shuryo is the man behind each of these organizations that pop up all the time. He or should I even say it, never directly shows its presence to the world always sending dai kanbus (commanding officers) to lead its conquest of dominating the world. We do not know what it is. Some of us have speculated it existed on Earth since the beginning of time and formed a cult out of ex-Nazis after WWII. Others say it's alien in origin and leads an entire galactic empire out to dominate the entire cosmos. The forms of the Dai Shuryo have varied many times. First it was just a white Cyclops like man, then an animated skeleton, then a skull like beetle, a giant rock golem, a dragon, and finally a giant evil space head. It is something that always keeps resurrecting itself to terrorize Earth as long as there is evil in the hearts of humans. Tis indeed a dreadful curse we must bear."

"Sir, I did not know that their leader was this powerful. I've heard some rumors before but now to know that you were the man who trained the original seven riders. Please sir will you please become my mentor!"

I bow my head courteously

"Those are words I never thought I would be hearing in these twenty past years. The question I have for you now is, do you have the determination to carry through this. Do you have what it takes to take on an immortal evil space terrorist empire even at an age as young as this?"

"To be fair Tachibana-san, when I first came upon these powers I was scared of what I had become. I was no longer a human being, but rather a freak of nature, then the prospect of my family getting in harm's way and now not being able to live a normal human life again. I … I almost ran away from here."

"But you came back."

"I did. It was through the work of one marvelous girl. She's only two years my junior. Her father is a now deceased member of Negashocker. He betrayed them during our surgery and let us escape but died in the process. She wanted me to take up the mantle and got angry at me when I refused to. She then went through all the trouble of standing up a mob of Negashocker's henchmen and a kaijin all by her lonesome and almost died.

I never could muster up the same bravery as she did but when I saw her injured something inside of me snapped. It was then I knew even if I acquired these powers by chance it was still my responsibility to use them to stop evil at all costs. I'm the only one can that can stop this."

"You" Tachibana Tobei grabbed me fiercely by the shoulder.

"You truly have the determination of a true Kamen Rider. I accept your request. I will gladly assist you."

He reached his hand out and I shook it. It was very vigorous handshake.

Suddenly Emiko and Ami approached us.

"Kiriko there you are, we were worried about you. Whose this senior you're with?"

"Guys this is Tachibana Tobei more importantly the mentor of the first seven Kamen Riders in existence. Sir this is my best friend Ami Atsushi she was also kidnapped with me during my surgery and this girl over here is Emiko Yasuhiro who I mentioned before."

Ami: "Are you kidding me. Tachibana-san it's a complete honor to meet you."

Tobei: "Please, you're flattering me too much."

Kiriko: "So Tachibana-san it appears that managing pro motorcycle racers is your everyday job."

"That it is I have been working at the Tachibana Racing Club before leading a group of young kids: the Shonen Rider Tai to tackle against Shocker and Destron. I then opened a café where I met Keisuke then went wandering as a traveler where I met Amazon and Shigeru. Now I'm back to racing again.

Kiriko believe it or not but I have been awaiting to help a rider many years beforehand and in the process I've developed something which I think you will need in your battle against that Kurutorikoma kaijin you were tackling earlier. Everyone come to the club with me."

XXX

We arrived at the club where Tachibana Tobei immediately entered the garage. He clicked a few hidden switch compartments and from out of the wall emerged a motorcycle. It had a two-toned color of green and purple alternating all across the chassis. Two red like bumps were seen near the top of the front of the cycle looking bug eyes almost.

"I designed this vehicle using stolen cybernetics from various organizations over the previous years and have kept it in storage until an appropriate user could ride her. I think I even managed to make somewhat slightly sentient.

She's yours now."

I approached the motorcycle; it rode up to me and began curling its front wheel over my pants just like a dog approaches its master.

"Easy there girl! Easy there! Wow she's feisty."

"Heh she seems to take a liking to you. Well, what do you want to call her?"

I pause for a moment coming up with an appropriate name.

"I think I'll call her Chouchouringa!"

The motorcycle jumped up and down enjoying the name it was given.

"I think she likes that name!"

We both smiled. I then turned to Tachibana-san.

"Tachibana-san."

"Just call me Oyaa-san or Ojii-san everyone's called me that."

"Oyaa-san why do you think Negashocker decided to assassinate the Grand Prix contestants on this very day."

"These organizations always lie plans among bigger plans to achieve their goals. At most they will always go for mass mayhem destruction or kidnapping of prominent scientific figures to further their goals. There doesn't seem to be a reason why they would make an assassination as petty as this. Unless …"

Oyaa-san went over to grab a map of the layout of the track circuit and laid it across a table.

"There's no mistake about it."

He went to go and point and two locations on the map.

"The race circuit passes through the ground line Shinkansen at two points. Most likely they have a plan to disrupt the train somehow. They've used many things in an attempt to destroy the Shinkansen before. Magnetically derail the tracks, topple it over using an earthquake machine, maybe just outright destroy it with explosives."

"If that's the case then I'm going to have to put a stop to their plans."

I turn to Chouchouringa

"Chouchouringa are you ready?"

The motorcycle beeps ecstatically.

XXX

A squadron of Taiji Guerrillas were planting C4 and variations of TNT on the tracks of the Shinkansen.

"Jiiiiii! This is tiring, how much more do we have to unload?"

"Only a couple more pounds and the Shinkansen should be blown to bits by this point hehehehe!"

Suddenly they hear a motorcycle accelerating in the far distance.

"Wait do you hear something … OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?"

 **Begin BGM Power Rangers Dinothunder Opening Theme Song**

Chouchouringa and I crashed into a Taiji Guerrilla and went speeding with him at 30 km/h before we crashed into a barrel of explosives that blew up and sent the hapless goon flying high into the sky.

"It's the Kamen Rider!"

I turn my vehicle around and proceed to charge at the remaining henchmen. They charge at me with their hidden blades extended.

I simply crash into them all knocking them all out to the ground as I turned my motorcycle side to side to incapacitate them. I turn my vehicle around in a circle blowing dust into the air as the henchmen proceeded to back off away from me.

I got off Chouchouringa and proceed to head kick a minion to the floor. Two henchmen came at me with extended hidden blades but I caught the blades and proceeded to jump and proceed to take them down with a single jump cross punch.

One minion somersaulted in the air and proceeded to throw his hidden blade at me. I caught it and threw it back at him and got him in the stomach as he painfully fell back onto the ground.

"Quickly someone detonate the charges" one of the henchmen said.

Three Taiji Guerrilla went running towards a dynamite box over in the far side.

I disarmed a Guerrilla of his hidden blade and proceeded to throw it on the calf of a running Guerrilla making him trip on the floor.

I then jump somersault into the air to where the other henchmen and tackle a Taiji Guerrilla to the ground.

I then put myself in front of the other and proceeded to cross punch him three times in the head before I give a powerful side kick to him and send him crashing into a barrel that fell onto the floor.

I pick up the dynamite box and throw it into the air

"Chouchouringa IMADA"

The motorcycle flew up into the air and spun around hitting the box multiple times before it exploded into the air. The explosives in the area were all disabled with no switch working.

A Taiji Guerrilla grabbed a barrel and proceeded to try to bludgeon me with it but it didn't do any damage and simply crack.

I turn around a wave a naughty finger at the henchmen before I kick him in the groin disarm him of the barrel throw it to him and then punch him, cracking the barrel in half and sending him skidding across the floor.

I proceed to grab a string of dynamite and mount Chouchouringa, I then turn around the remaining Taiji Guerrilla henchmen wrapping them slowly in the dynamite strings until they were all taut and bound in it.

I then grab the remaining string that had dynamite tied to it and jumped into the air with the henchmen in tow and threw them where they all fell into a deep valley and rolled around in partial agony before they all exploded with the dynamite.

"Yosh" I said, "It was explosives as Oyaa-san thought now there's just the matter of the other intersection and that should put a stop to their plans."

 **End BGM**

XXX

"Are the preparations ready?"

"TAIIIJIIII! Yes ma'am!"

"Gokuro (good work) with this the success of our operation is assured!"

"DON'T COUNT ON IT KURUTORIKOMA!"

"Whaaaaaat! Who dares?"

Out in the distance driving up a hill appears Kamen Rider Papillon on her new green and purple motorcycle steed Chouchouringa.

"Your demolition squad and explosives have all been taken out!"

"What! You give me your binoculars!"

Kurutorikoma looks at the targeted Shinkansen track and sees that all the explosives have been disarmed and all the henchmen there have been incapacitated.

"Curse you Papillon! And what's this? You have a new motorcycle now!? It matters not I am not called the Bane of the Nevada Badlands for nothing. If you want a battle then bring it on! Ike! Taiji Guerrilla Automotobutai!"

From a barren valley twenty-one plus Taiji Guerrillas on motorcycles rode out into the plains ready to fight.

"Ikueyo!" I yell and jump right into the barren plain with my motorcycle.

 **Begin BGM Nana Mizuki's Testament 4** **th** **Season Opening Song of Symphogear AXZ**

Kurutorikoma puts a hard acceleration on her rear end carburetor and tries to quickly finish me reaching out her one of her three taloned foot for a kick to my head to clothesline me off my motorbike but I dodge in time and the kaijin travels quite some distance before she can fully decelerate to a stop.

She then goes for her signature attack again "RENZOKU KURUTORIKOMA DASSHU!"

She went dashing back and forth scratching Chouchouringa over and over again but this time unlike the ordinary motorcycle Chouchouringa didn't fall apart.

"Nandato watashi no himitsu waza wa kikanai (What my secret technique isn't working?)" says Kurutorikoma

I ignore the kaijin and now head right into the melee of the Taiji Guerrillas.

I pass by all of them and rev up to make a powerslide turn as many of them do the same as well.

I then begin charging into the group and reach out a fist towards one knocking him right out of the motorcycle and onto the floor. I swerve my bike around and knock the wheels of two other motorcycles sending their drivers crashing shoulder first into the ground.

I proceed to jump up a hill and two other pursuers did the same as we sped up. One Taiji Guerrilla attempted with a free hand to pull me off the vehicle. I resist his hand and knock his motorcycle instead sending him rolling onto the floor.

"JIIIII!"

The Taiji Guerrillas started arming themselves with sharp scimitars and starting riding towards me by the side. I dodge at least five swipes by five different bikers as they try to get a good gut at me. I Jump and spin the rear wheel of my bike around and crash into the face of a Taiji Guerrilla driver knocking off his mask and probably some of his teeth and sending him falling onto the floor. "BLEEEEEEEAAAARRRGGHHHHHH!"

Some of the Taiji Guerrilla bikes were carrying passengers. One somersaulted into the air and then landed on me on the bike. The hijacker tried stabbing me endlessly while on top of me on the bike. I dodge many swipes from his scimitar before I grab his one aiming arm and then flip him right over in front of the motorcycle where his chest and face proceeded to crash into my bike and recoil back a few meters.

"AWWWWWGGGGHHHH!"

I successfully disarmed and kept the scimitar that he was holding.

A couple of other Taiji Guerrillas were tailgating me and started swiping their scimitars at me. I did the same and so a sword fight on motorbikes begun from both sides of my vehicle. One Taiji Guerrilla got me a good graze on my shoulder but I slice him across his body sending him falling off his bike. The other minion on the left made for a good stab towards my head which I block disarmed him with a flick of a wrist and then slit his throat also sending him reeling down out of his motorcycle.

Kurutorikoma sped back to the scene of the battle she then launched homing missiles from her shoulder compartments creating explosions all over the desert and grassy terrain. A couple of missiles were homing right on the track of Chouchouringa. Using my intuition I swerve right toward a group of Taiji Guerrilla henchmen and jump above them. The missiles hit their bikes instead and combusted their vehicles annihilating them completely.

Another missile exploded near me but near the front of a Taiji Guerrilla biker make him 180 front flip from his motorcycle

"JIIIIIIIII!"

and fall and back first on the floor cracking his back.

Some Taiji Guerrillas started throwing their scimitars like tossing boomerangs. I used the scimitar I was carrying to deflect the thrown weapons. I throw my scimitar to deflect another one in midair. I then jump from my bike and then proceed to deliver a side kick to another Taiji Guerrilla driver knocking him off and sending him to the floor.

"TAIIIJIIII!"

I now unbeknownst to me started heading toward a dynamite field. A couple of Taiji Guerrillas lying in wait pressed down the lever on the dynamite box and a couple of explosions went across my vehicle. One explosion sent a motorcycle of a Taiji Guerrilla and the driver flying straight into the air. Another explosion made one veer off track and lose grip of his handlebars making him slide off the vehicle as the motorcycle crashed into a hill and proceed to combusted.

I charge straight towards the stationed demolitionists and grazed on the face of one with the front of my motorcycle wheel

"OHHHHHH!"

incapacitating him and knocking the other guy with the dynamite box to the side where they both proceeded to blow up.

Kurotorikoma appeared all choleric like. She grabbed her Mohawk metal feather headpiece with her two hands and started throwing it like a boomerang.

"KINZOKU HANENERANG!"

The bladed feathers scratched my body and Chouchouringa in several places as the boomerang kept redirecting back and forth towards us but I still held my ground. The headpiece returned to Kurutorikoma's head.

"IKUZO PAPILLON! KAGIZUNE WASHI KASOKU KICK!" (Eagle Talon Acceleration Kick) The kaijin jumped straight into the air the exhaust engine in the back of the kaijin's rear began to ignite and spout immense amounts of fire as she extended one of her feet in an eagle claw fashioned type of kick. It directly hit me in the chest and sent me flying onto the ground dismounting me from Chouchouringa.

The kick was intense and sent me rolling onto the ground.

"KOREDEMO KURAE! TSUCHIBOKORI SENPUU KAITEN ATTACK!" (Dust Cloud Whirlwind Spin Attack)

Kurutorikoma began spinning in motion with the spiked edges of her two heater waist engines extended and her exhaust pipe revving up. She virtually rushed into me multiple times while she was rotating like a nonstop pinball machine, each strike unleashing massive sparks from my body and leaving scratch marks while I struggled to breathe from the vacuum of the dust vortex.

"KIKIIKIKIKIKIKIKIIIIIIIII!"

There was barely nothing I could do, but Chouchouringa heard my agony and with her might she drove herself crashing into the roadrunner kaijin and knocking into the kaijin sending her off course and onto the ground. I got up and mounted my trusty steed again. We heard a Shinkansen proceed to head towards our location.

"Agh! I'll just simply destroy that Shinkansen train by myself instead if it's the last thing I do! VROOM VROOM VROOM VROOM! NITRO TURBO – hasha!"

The exhaust pipes on the back went on maximum power and Kurutorikoma went dashing towards the ground train track in the far distance.

"I won't let you. CHOUCHOURINGA TURBO!" I screamed.

We sped through the grassy terrain. Kurutorikoma left blazing marks on the ground as she moved. I made sure to avoid those as I relentlessly pursued her.

Though Kurutorikoma was fast I was still closing in on her straight from behind and had the kaijin straight in my sights.

"Kochakuna (you impudent little) HAIKIKAN KAEN BAKUHATSU! (Exhaust Pipe Fire Explosion)"

The rear exhaust pipe compartment of the kaijin lit up like crazy and gave off a giant streaming blaze of smoke and fire igniting the ground and causing explosions back and forth all across the dirt terrain.

Chouchouringa ran past and dodged some explosions. I made a quick powerslide to dodge another and then I jumped with my motorcycle into the air as one giant inferno went off behind us.

Kurutorikoma almost reached the Shinkansen and was about to prep her missiles to fire until I suddenly yell

"CHOUCHOURINGA BREAK!" Kurutorikoma didn't have time to turn around as my motorcycle rammed into her straight in the chest sending her flying across the train tracks sending sparks across the machinery on her chest and letting her land with a resounding thud to the ground.

"Why you bitch!"

I somersaulted into the air where I proceeded to land a punch straight into the kaijin's face. I then exchanged some kicks, chops, and more punches to Kurutorikoma damaging her industrial cybernetics further while she somewhat managed to successfully counter some of my blows with her hands and moreso with her three talon clawed feet inflicting some scratches on my body.

I did a backflip kick to her body and landed straight on the ground. She proceeded to grab out her razor sharp feather boomerang and start swiping it at me. I dodged four times then grabbed her offending arm on the fifth strike and then gave a grisly cross punch to her face sending her onto the ground.

"You've become a thorn in my side for the last time Papillon! Prepare to die! TSUCHIBOKORI SENPUU KAITEN ATTACK!"

The roadrunner kaijin started spinning in place again cropping up a seriously giant dust storm this time and the ignition engine was on full burst power making it not only a dust tornado but a flaming dust tornado.

I hopped onto Chouchouringa. "Koi Kurutorikoma!"

I made a full charge at the kaijin with Chouchouringa fully revved up while Kurutorikoma came charging at me in her flaming spinning tornado.

"CHOUCHOURINGA KOURIN (Rear Wheel) POWERSLIDE DASH!"

After putting the throttle of my motorcycle on full speed I proceeded to powerslide but this time with my rear wheel taking the full brunt of the braking and moving in front of the motorcycle. My motorcycle crashed into the spinning vortex of the kaijin and we were grazing against each other as sparks kept flying neither of us giving way for the other as sparks and explosions flew everywhere.

Kurutorikoma: "GIVE IN!"

Papillon: "NEVER EVER!"

With increased final effort I finally broke threw the spinning barrier and slid past the kaijin's feet tripping her completely over from her momentum and sending her skidding onto the ground where one side of the spiked wing of the engine tore off completely and the rest of her body grinded onto the floor, cybernetics tearing off and flying out everywhere.

Kurutorikoma eventually crashed into a standstill and then endless beeping was heard coming out of her body along with sparks spewing out.

"Total burnout! Looks like I've totally become roadkill! BUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"

The kaijin couldn't even lift herself from the ground to say those words as her raised arms finally went limp and a giant spark explosion followed by massive amounts of dirt flying into the air and a giant fiery explosion broke the sound barrier.

Meanwhile I turn Chouchouringa around facing back behind the kaijin as the explosion went off.

 **BGM End**

Oyaa-san's jeep suddenly came out from nearby. He exited out of the vehicle.

"Yatta Papillon!"

I go up to Oyaa-san and shake his hand.

"Oyaa-san no okakede." (thanks to you)

The old man smiled with small tears forming in his eyes as he continued to shook my hand vigorously proud of the prowess of a noble warrior I showed.

XXX

Kamisori Tsume Hime: "Tachibana Tobei after hiding from us from these past 20 years you finally decide to show up and you give that infernal Papillon a new bike to boot. EHHHHHHHHHH! NOT FAIR!"

Kamisori Tsume Hime throws the wineglass she was holding onto the ground where it crashed and proceeded to unleash lightning from her fingers all over her throne room where sparks shot up everyone.

Kamisori Tsume Hime: "I swear to you Papillon. This is not over, one day YOU WILL GROVEL OVER MY HEEL!"

XXX

[while riding out in the distance with Chouchouringa]

Now acquiring two valuable companions in the form of mentor Tachibana Tobei and the new steed Chouchouringa, Kiriko Iijima is certainly ready to take on more trials that Negashocker can muster. Maeru (forward) Kamen Rider Papillon, jigoku gundan Negashocker wo taose (defeat the hellish army of Negashocker).

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Negashocker's Doku Mizu Operation Part 1

**Negashocker's Poison Water Operation: Showdown with Two Kaijin at Hell's Bluff**

At a nearby river in the woods

Teacher: "Okay everyone from Jounan High Prep hands up in the air so we can count whose here. All right got it, everyone's accounted for. So you've all got an hour from now to capture and sketch native Japanese fish for your biology/anatomy project. Hop to it everyone!"

Ami: "Sigh! Can't believe we to capture and sketch a bunch of fish for our biology project it sounds like such a hassle. Ugh does sensei hate me or something?"

Kiriko: "Now there Ami I'm certain its not going to be too much of a hassle."

Ami: "Easy for you to say Miss Superhero, you could probably spot a dozen fish in the water with those enhanced eyes of yours…. MMMMPPHHH!"

I cover her mouth as some nearby classmates were turning around to see what we were talking about.

I smile nervously.

Kiriko: "Hahhahaha! She was just saying how all the carrots I eat make my vision so good I could easily spot any kind of fish in the water isn't that right Ami hahhaha!"

Ami: "Yeah that's what I meant to say. Nothing else guys."

The classmates stopped paying attention to us and turned around.

I whispered sharply to Ami.

Kiriko: "Great job almost blowing my cover."

Ami: "Yeah yeah sorry I know the secret identity thing is important but hey I can't help it that my best friend is now a superhero."

Kiriko: "One of these days Ami, one of these days." I groan in frustration

XXX

Three female classmates were out on a tributary and started pulling out their fishing rods.

Girl #1: Looks like we gotta fish to pass

Girl #2: Man I suck at fishing

Girl #1: I'll handle it no problem you guys just relax.

The student threw in the reel into the water for around two minutes and then she felt something hit the hook.

Girl #1: I think I've got it

The girl hooked the reel in and a fish came flying out onto the floor.

Girl #3: Awesome, quick guys take out our sketchbooks. It's a good thing we don't have to go through hassle of dissecting them for parts.

Girl #2: You said it girl, hey wait is it me or is that fish strangely limp.

The girls touch the fish individually expecting some flapping resistance from the air exposed creature but sadly there was no reaction.

Girl #1: You're right its already dead. That's really strange.

Girl #3: Hey look over there.

The three girls looked at some nearby river rocks and noticed a clutter of dead fish were gathered all over there.

Girl #2: I count around 20 of these things, this is most unnatural. Where are they coming from?

Girl #3: Maybe they came from upstream.

Girl #1: All right let's go have a look then.

The girls travelled upstream where the river was flowing. They then noticed a brown hooded cloaked like figure draining purple liquid from a claw fin like attachment on its shoulder.

All Girls: What on Earth?

Suddenly one girl tripped on a log and fell making an audible thud on the floor. The cloaked figure then suddenly turned around revealing a thick coated duck headpiece like creature with a humanoid mask for a face.

"DARE DA?"

Girl #2: "Ah! Kaibutsu (monster) run!"

Monster: "Nigenaren!" (there is no escape)

Meanwhile Kiriko could faintly detect the screams of terror through her heightened sense of hearing.

Kiriko: Ami. I hear screams of fear.

Ami: What, then you don't mean?

Kiriko: Yep I'm afraid our trip is about to be wrecked. Tell Oyama Sensei something is up and get everyone to board the bus out of here.

Ami: Gotcha

XXX

The three girls were running across the river as fast as they could.

"Dare ka tasukete! (someone save us)"

"KURURURURUURURURURRURU!"

The furry duck like kaijin suddenly appeared out of the water in front of them surprising the three bystanders.

The three girls stand up in shock and were too afraid to move.

"The three of you women can now bear witness to the might of I Kamonohashigurongu's venom glands, KAMONOHASHI DOKU WOHAKU!"

Purple liquid starts spraying from the furry claw draped on the kaijin's shoulder as it hits one of the girls.

She begins to agonize as she feels a painful aching sensation all throughout her body. Purple splotches start appearing around her neck and face.

"It hurts, it hurts!"

"That's just a taste of what's to come the next spray will definitely kill you! Now prepare yourself!"

Suddenly a jump kick came in and toppled the kaijin over. It was Kiriko.

Girl #3: Kiriko-san

Kiriko: Everyone take her to the bus and get out of here now while you can. I'll handle this.

Girl #3: But…

Kiriko: DO IT!

Kiriko turns to face her opponent who got up from the riverbed.

Kiriko: So, a platypus kaijin now eh! You guys are really pulling all the stops to send crazy exotic animals at me. Kamonohashigurongu now is it?

Kamonohashigurongu: "That's right Kiriko Iijima I have personally come from Tasmania, Australia to take personal revenge upon you."

Kiriko: Revenge?

"You killed Fahrenheit Frill-Tokage. He's was one of my brother in arms from the Australia branch. To reclaim his fallen honor I will personally make sure you cease to exist. Taiji Guerrilla-domo arawaeru! (appear)"

Taiji Guerrillas popped down from the trees and up from submerged places in the riverbed where they began to start attacking me.

Once again I proceed to do my transformation pose as the henchmen all gather.

"HENSHIN!" I transform into my true form and begin to fight.

 **Begin BGM Batman Arkham City I Think You Should Do as He Says**

I punch a Taiji Guerrilla in the chest send him down onto the water floor. I grab a Taiji Guerrilla above me and toss him into the water.

A Taiji Guerrilla comes to kick with me with the leg, I grab the leg hold it and then flip over my body where I proceed to front flip kick the minion in the head knocking him out.

Two Taiji Guerrillas come to punch me but I jump backflip out of the way and they punch each other's faces instead.

Kamonohashigurongu comes at me with straight up punch crosses to my body multiple times. I eventually knee him in the stomach and flip him over where he hits the water.

A Taiji Guerrilla comes to grapple me. I struggle with him as he tries to strangle me but I successfully push his arms down before I smack him on the face and turn him around putting him into a headlock grip where I removed his hidden blade.

More Taiji Guerrillas came at me with their blades extended. I used the blade I borrowed to block various blows coming at me at my body from all sides. A minion makes a stab but clips a rock formation instead. I immediately pin his hand to the rock wall and stab at it with my blade. He recoils to the floor gripping his arm in pain.

I make a leg sweep towards a rock on the bed sending it into the grasp of a Taiji Guerrilla who catches it before the momentum sends him falling into the water.

I begin to double, triple, and quadruple counter various punches, kicks, chops, and grab holds the minions approach me with before I encounter back with some of my own.

One in particular was a rotating pirouette kick where I swirled multiple times from the few months I spent practicing ballet as a tween flooring around seven guys to the floor.

Kamonohashigurongu eventually stopped my leg mid swing and then turned my leg vertically where I proceeded to twirl into the air before I splashed back into the floor.

He grabbed me by the neck as I landed on the water and proceeded to drag me into the woods. He holds me up standing in middle of a bunch of trees.

Grappling still he said "Ike!"

Three Taiji Guerrillas standing on branches in the surrounding trees start making jump kicks toward me. The blows bruise me quite badly as they mostly hit me in the face. A fourth Guerrilla goes for a kick but I dodge out of the way and he hits the kaijin instead sending him tumbling.

I grab the minion and with him proceed to charge to a tree trunk at full speed smashing the side of his cheek to it plunging my knee across the face. I then turned my legs around and then kicked at the face harder pinning him to the tree. I let go and he collapsed.

The kick was so powerful it caused two more Taiji Guerrillas to fall over from their hidden cover in the branches. I dispatched of the two immediately afterwards.

Kamonohashigurongu then comes to grab my body but I smack him with my backhand across the face three times. He then head butts me and plants my head onto the floor where he proceeds to stomp on it and then kick me sending me rolling.

Kamonohashigurongu: Papillon taste my KAMONOHASHI DOKU GASU!

Purple gas starts spraying from the bill nostrils on the platypus kaijin's head. Though with no human nostrils the gas still penetrated through my mask and I could start feeling a nauseous and painful feeling across my body.

The gas kept coming at me and I kept suffocating under the painful blinding effects. I stagger onto the ground and lie there.

Kamonohashigurongu: Hurts doesn't it Rider as it much as it pains to just leave you there now instead of finishing you off I have other business to attend. We will meet again Papillon. DOKU GAS GAKURE!

A huge amount of purple poison gas envelops the kaijin and once it disperses he is gone.

 **END BGM**

I slowly glow blue and then exit out of my transformed form back to my human form still coughing and wheezing but feeling better as I step outside from the kaijin's gas cloud. I look at the place where he disappeared.

Kiriko: Truly a terrifying foe.

XXX

 **Begin BGM I am Tobei Tachibana sung by Akiji Kobayashi and Columbia Cradle Club**

Tachibana Tobei: Everyone you see Tokyo's new savior in action haven't you. Kamen Rider Papillon, she has done everything within her power to help us like when she stopped that frilled lizard monster's rampage in the streets of Tokyo awhile back. Children these are dark times and I'm asking a great burden of you but Kamen Rider cannot act alone against Negashocker. We need a team to support her at all times. I'm asking you kids of Tokyo will you join the new Shonen Rider Tai?

Child #1: I'll join. She saved my mother and father over at the intersection where the incident happened. She's amazing!

Child #2: She's such a cool person and a woman at that. About time we got a female savior.

Child #3: I was on the Shinkansen when I saw her take down that land bird automobile like monster a few days back. Count me in that fight was awesome.

Child #4: I want to help a hero of justice as well. Please Tachibana-san let us join.

The group of children gathered in front of the Tachibana Racing Club was a variety of middle schoolers and young high schoolers of all ages and genders.

Tachibana Tobei: Excellent now allow me to introduce to you your leader, this is Emiko Yasuhiro of Jounan Prep High. She will be your head captain from now on. Everyone give your respects to your.

Emiko: Emiko-san desu よろしくおねがします (let's all get along together)

All the Children: はいありがとございます！(Yes thank you very much!)

Tachibana Tobei: Now this is our club's secretary Ami Atsushi-san. Please give a big hand to her as well as she gives you out your Shonen Rider-Tai badges and gadgets. The badges have a transmitter telling us where you are located at our base and serve as two-way communication walkie talkie. Be sure to keep it on you at all times. You'll also have your new uniform, binoculars, a special first aid kit, a signal flare, pepper spray and bee bee guns for your usage. This will not be a walk in the park みなさん (everyone). We will be having weekly physical training to make sure everyone's in fit condition for facing any threats…

The kids all gathered like crazy around Ami reaching out for the supplies she was giving to them in the boxes she was carrying.

Ami: Moah! Oyaa-san why did you have to nominate me as secretary? I've got enough work as it with my tests and college applications coming up later in the year!

Tobei: You'll be able to make time for it plus didn't you want to help Kiriko out further like you said.

Ami: Ugh! Guess this is indeed the price I have to pay.

Emiko: Cheer up Ami nee-san! Everything will be sure to work out fine.

 **End BGM**

Kiriko then appeared riding Chouchouringa as she entered the base. She appeared all worn out and tired.

Ami & Tobei: KIRIKO!

Tachibana Tobei hobbles up to her with his cane

Tobei: Oi get a hold of yourself. Are you all right? What happened?

Kiriko: Oyaa-san a platypus kaijin was out where Ami and I were going for a biology class field trip. It went and attacked three of our classmates. From what I got out of them afterwards before heading over here it appears it was unleashing some liquid into the river. Oyaa-san I think Negashocker is planning on polluting the rivers around here this time around.

Tobei: Yosh then our Shonen Rider Tai has got their first task ahead of them. Everyone! Listen up, Negashocker is planning on polluting the rivers of Tokyo with poison or something of the sort. Go and patrol all nearby banks and report any suspicious activity to base. Shonen Rider Tai shudo!

Everyone: OH!

Kiriko: (thinking) I hope this turns out all right for everyone.

XXX

Kamonohashigurongu walks into the throne room and proceeds to kneel down.

Kamonohashigurongu: I am here to make my report your majesty Kamisori Tsume Hime sama!

The shade of the throne room clears revealing the princess in her kinky costume.

Kamisori Tsume Hime: Did the trial phase of your Water Poison Operation go according to plan.

Kamonohashigurongu: Yes Hime-sama my venom has successfully been dispatched into Himawari River and it has spread to at least three other tributaries on record. All the fish and other river-life are dead and we have reports that even some foolish humans have been swimming or drinking out of the river. They are in agonizing pain as their innards swell and inflame.

Kamisori Tsume Hime: Very good very soon we can move to the phase of distributing the poison into the main water reservoirs and soon humans will die in agony by the millions but before that we must rid ourselves of Kamen Rider Papillon. Kamonohashigurongu you loathe that female rider do you not?

Kamonohashigurongu: Killing one of my own brethren from my homeland can incite no greater anger your majesty. Yes I want her blood!

Kamisori Tsume Hime: Excellent but my bets are that you will not succeed on your own that is why I have summoned another one of your kindred to come and assist you. Come forth New Guinea's Bakechidna!

The ground underneath the throne room proceeds cracking slowly as long porcupine like spikes start emerging. From the hole created appears a spiky haired kaijin with swirly eyes and two bazooka cannons mounted on its shoulder.

"BAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kamonohashigurongu: Ah! Bakechidna aniki it's been a long time!

Bakechidna: The same to you aniki.

The two kaijin began to shake hands warmly.

Kamisori Tsume Hime: Bakechidna wishes to avenge Fahrenheit Frill Tokage's death as well and with not one but two kaijin to battle we'll see if Papillon has what it takes to catch up.

Suddenly a Taiji Guerrilla enters the throne room

"JIIIIIIIII! Kamisori Tsume Hime-sama scouts have found a group of children spying on one our poison disposal units."

Kamonohashigurongu: Annoying brats I will go there and kill every single last one of them.

Bakechidna: Matte! (wait) aniki I have a better idea.

XXX

Three new Shonen Tantei recruits, Erika, Ryo, and Daigo were at a bridge in a vacant Tokyo neighborhood where a river crosses underneath.

They spotted a group of fisherman wearing straw hats by the bridge. They were carrying a basket containing cylinders of some kind of purple liquid. Periodically the men would unscrew the lids and toss the liquid into the water presumably as some kind of liquefied fish bait but the kids knew better.

Daigo: Hey guys that liquid its color is purple just like the description the Kaijou (president) gave to us.

Erika: Then we should contact headquarters right away, Ryo can you use your pendant.

Ryo: Sure can.

Ryo was about to make the call when a quill embeds itself on the pendant and pins it to the floor.

All the Kids: What?

The three kids turn around and see a manhole cover opening from which Bakechidna emerges to stand up above menacingly.

Bakechidna: SZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHH BAKEEEEEE! End of the line gaki-domo mei! (you damn brats)

Daigo: Ah! Run everyone!

Bakechidna: I don't think so!

The kaijin launches out a long tongue from his mouth and proceeds to wrap Ryo in it curling him over ever so slightly to him.

The other two kids run toward past by the fishermen but that is before they stand up and block their passage taking their straw hats and moving it down to reveal that they were Taiji Guerrillas.

They quickly grab the two remaining children and immobilize them.

Bakechidna grabs the pendant from the quill he launched to the ground and examines it.

Bakechidna: Hahaha a two-way transmitter. Excellent this is just what we needed!

XXX

Kiriko and company were in a control room in a hidden underground section of the Tachibana Racing Club. All over were state of the art communications grid meant for receiving messages and signals from all Shonen Rider Tai members out on the field.

A beeping sound goes off for one of the receivers.

Ami: Kaijou there's a call from SX7946.

Tobei: That would be Ryo, Daigo, and Erika. Put them on the line [signal homes in] So how goes the search have you found anything to report.

Bakechidna: Even as an old fossil you decide to bring it upon yourself to fight us eh Tachibana Tobei-mei!

Tobei: Negashocker!

Bakechidna: Indeed; Tobei we have three of your pathetic street urchins in our custody. Unless you want them to die in the next 30 minutes send Kiriko Iijima to Hell's Bluff at once. I'll be waiting. [signals dies]

Tobei: Hello! Dammit those Negashocker bastards!

Kiriko: Oyaa-san I'm going there right now.

Ami: But Kiriko it's most likely a trap.

Kiriko: I'm counting on it to be one.

Tobei: Kiriko save the children but whatever you do be careful

I nod my head

XXX

I ride on Chouchouringa and head to Hell's Bluff. It was a fairly rugged area with grass with cliffs leading down to the ocean below. I look around trying to find where the hostages are in the environment when suddenly a pocket of purple gas starts appearing from one part of the cliff side and from it appears the platypus kaijin.

Kiriko: Kamonohashigurongu!

Kamonohashigurongu: KURURURURUURURURU! So glad you could join us today Kiriko Iijima!

Kiriko: Where are the captive children?

Kamonohashigurongu: Over there!

He points at three crucifixes on a cliff where the children are tied up to them and seven Taiji Guerrilla are guarding the area holding hidden blades to their throats.

Kiriko: Let the children go!

Kamonohashigurongu: Oh we'll let them go all right but only if you answer to our conditions!

Kiriko: What are they?

Kamonohashigurongu: Your life of course. Kiriko Iijima you will be fighting us to the death for your dear life.

Kiriko: Wait what do you mean us?

Suddenly Kiriko sees a head of several spiky quills appear from underneath the ground. They rush over to her in a surfing like fashion and Kiriko barely noticed them in time to dodge the attack.

As she turns around her attacker emerges in a drill like fashion from the ground revealing the echidna kaijin.

Bakechidna: He means me of course. Call me Bakechidna. Kiriko Iijima we will repay Fahrenheit Frill Tokage's death with your blood. HARI NO AME (Rain of Quills)

The kaijin spins his head around and from it are launched a huge array of quills. I immediately jump into the air to avoid the quills as they embed onto the ground around me and land on a higher cliff.

 _Two kaijin the odds are against me but I have to persist through this nonetheless here goes._

Kiriko goes to move her arms in her butterfly-flapping pose and finishes it preparing for her transformation.

"HENSHIN!"

Bakechidna: I don't think so DABURU ECHIDNA BAZOOKA HOU (Double Echidna Bazooka)

The bazookas fire two explosive rounds at where Kiriko is standing, destroying the rocks she was standing on but Kiriko was able to jump into the air first somersaulting around until she glowed blue and landed on another platform now in her true form.

Kamonohashigurongu: The battle is on now Rider!

 **Begin BGM Mirai Nikki Battle OST**

The platypus kaijin jump somersaults into the air and proceeds to try to stab me with one of his claws. He succeeds I can feel some partial painful venom coursing through my body.

I kick him aside but he proceeds to deliver several punches towards me, which I take to my body. One one blow I proceed to grapple his arm and flip him around me where we start rolling around on the floor. I proceed to kick him off me eventually and we both stand our ground. We proceed to collar grab each other that is when Bakechidna locked and loaded his two shoulder cannons again.

Bakechidna: DABURU ECHIDNA BAZOOKA HOU!

Two shots fired from the cannons sending debris everywhere. We jumped down to a lower platform in time to avoid the blast. I gave a good kick to Kamonohashigurongu in the face and proceed to give a jump kick to Bakechidna.

He launches his tongue, which latches to my foot, and proceeds to hammer toss me into the ground behind him. He proceeds to pull my foot towards him and grate my body with his two sharp claws. Luckily I tuck in my legs and double kick out at his face in time making him let go of his tongue.

The echidna kaijin then with his sharp claws and proceeds to make several strikes in the air towards my body.

He manages to make a couple of grating scratches on my armor sending off sparks but then I eventually block his hands with a cross arm pose and send him flipping over me with a backroll.

Kamonohashigurongu jumps down and punches me in the face with a hook sending me rolling back.

Kamonohashigurongu: KAMONOHASHI DOKU GASU!

The purple gas overwhelms me with painful muscle aches all over my body and I begin to fall off a mountainside but before I roll down any further I am caught by Bakechidna's tongue. He grapples me with it tightly as I'm on the slope as his platypus partner assaults me with more gas. The kaijin keeps rolling me over the slope over and over with his slippery tongue refusing to budge.

I keep chopping at the tongue hoping that Bakechidna will let go but he refuses to budge I eventually knee stomp at the tongue and the kaijin gives off a cry of pain making him release the tongue.

I jump over to Kamonohashigurongu tackling his body and making him flip over to the side.

Bakechidna comes at me with more swipes of his claws but I kick each aside and proceed to cross punch him thrice in the face before grabbing his entire body and then throwing it into the air. The kaijin somersaults the air as he lands on a different platform.

Bakechidna: ONORE! HARI NO AME moichido! (one more time)

A bullet storm of quills proceeds to reach my body. I barely miss the first barrage in time but as he kept the assault I kept running through the cliff for my life as quills kept embedding all over the rocky floor. I start heading closer towards the cliff edge over the rocky seawater below.

Daigo: Kamen Rider makenaidekure (please don't lose)

Taiji Guerrilla Guard: Damare kozo (shut up brat) [whips him with a baton]

Bakechidna: CHIJYO HARI CHIKADOU ANAHORI (Surface Quill Tunnel Digging)

Bakechidna buries his body up to his quill hair mohawk which sticks out of the ground and proceeds to cut through the ground heading towards Papillon.

Papillon dodges out of the way of the first attack but she wasn't so lucky the second time and got shredded by thick quills then a second time by another charge attack. These quills were able to penetrate her skin unlike the bullets during her first battle and they hurt.

Kamonohashigurongu grabbed one of the spurs wrapping on the side of the torso, tore off and threw it like a grenade.

Kamonohashigurongu: MIZUKAKI ASHI BAKUDAN (webbed feet bomb)

More explosions went off around me, which I rolled out of the way of.

Bakechidna disappeared underground and his head spines popped all the way where I was standing at impaling me at key points in my arm. As I move back gripping my arm in pain the kaijin proceeds to palm strike me with his claws some more. I take a few hits then grab both hands and then headbutt him powerfully in the face sending him back. However, he quickly wraps his slivery tongue around my neck again and drags me along to the very top of the cliff now.

Kamonohashigurongu grabs his shoulder like spur and begins to spray venom at me again

"KAMONOHASHI DOKU WOHAKU!"

This time he was able to spray all over by body. Purple liquid gushed over me by the gallons. It was then I came to a horrible realization, I was paralyzed, my body couldn't move.

Bakechidna then slashed me and then dragged my neck with his tongue over the edge of the cliff I was then hanging by his tongue with the rocky formations and white tides of wavy water below me over 50 feet high.

Kamonohashigurongu kept spraying poisonous gas at me from his headpiece nostrils as I begin to suffocate as well now.

 _Kamen Rider Papillon stands at the mercy of two kaijin who leave her hanging over a precipice of danger. A watery grave awaits our heroine should she fall. Will she die and Negashocker's campaign of conquest succeed? Gambare (go for it) Kamen Rider!_

TO BE CONTINUED

 **End BGM**


	6. Negashocker's Doku Mizu Operation Part 2

**Negashocker's Poison Water Operation: Papillon Unleash the Hidden Kyushin Kick**

(Notice: I'm editing out Daigo for Emiko having the actual captain go on this mission for some great character development you will see shortly. Also Happy New Year 2018 everyone, I hope you had happy merry making and hopefully didn't get entirely wasted – I know I didn't Enjoy the show otherwise!)

I'm suspended in the air with my neck hanging 50 feet above rocky rapids below as the two kaijin Kamonohashigurongu and Bakechidna have me at their mercy. As I continue to suffocate on the gas I grab on the tongue of Bakechidna desperately trying to climb up.

Bakechidna: Oh no you don't!

Suddenly he starts secreting a whitish fluid from the glands of his spine with suddenly starts falling down toward his tongue.

Bakechidna: We monotreme echidnas secrete slippery wax glands Rider or did you flunk in biology you wretched high schooler! Papillon Jigoku e-yuke! (GO TO HELL)

I couldn't hold on my grip any longer and slipped soon my neck slipped off Bakechidna's tongue as well and I fall to the sea bed crashing into the waves below.

Bakechidna: Todomeda (the finishing blow) DABURU ECHIDNA BAZOOKA HO!

As Papillon's body splashed into the water multiple bazooka shots went off and exploded into the water below. The kaijin kept firing into the water consecutively for three minutes the sound scaring off seagulls in the air. If it was after a couple of minutes that the two kaijin were able to see something rewarding, a pool of blood emerged on the surface of the water and began trailing out into the distant sea.

Bakechidna: YATA! We are the winners BAAAAKEEEEEEEEEE!

Kamonohashigurongu: KURURURURURUURURURURU!

The two kaijin proceed to laugh maniacally and shake each other's hands.

The Taiji Guerrillas by the crucifixes also start yelling in victory.

Emiko: No it can't be … Kamen Rider … Kamen Rider cannot be dead. PAPILLON!

XXX

The three kids Erika, Ryo, and Emiko are tossed into a prison cell by Taiji Guerrillas with their pendants confiscated.

Guerrilla #1: Now you can't contact your friends anymore.

Guerrilla #2: Enjoy mourning the fate of your former savior as we wait to decide your fate. JIJIJIIIIIJIJIHIIIHIHI!

The Taiji Guerrillas exit the room leaving the kids stranded.

Erika: I want mommy and daddy I wanna go home! Waaaaahhhaaaaaa!

Ryo: They're probably going to starve and torture us first for any information we have on HQ. After that they're probably going to execute like dropping us into a boiling pit of acid.

Erika: Why did I decide to join the Shonen Rider Tai, its like I signed a death warrant or something.

Erika and Ryo start crying in utter despair.

Emiko meanwhile was contemplating on the last time she was saved by Kiriko. Her genuine senseless sense of sacrifice when she took the blows for her the first time, her words of comfort about the death of her father, and the shaking of hands they did together with Ami-nee-san all at that moment came flooding back to her. It was then she knew with determination that they had to escape; it was too late for them to die here.

Emiko: Everyone stop crying. Stop it this instant. Even if Kamen Rider Papillon died to the might of those two kaijin we still have a duty to uphold. We can still stop Negashocker's plans guys.

Ryo: But how "sob" we're just a bunch of kids and they're scary adults plus they took our communicators. Without them we can't contact base. It's hopeless.

Erika kept crying

Emiko: No its not everyone its not hopeless we still haven't been confiscated of our gadgets yet. I also brought a couple of extra items. [takes out dry branches from her hat] Now guys, here's what we're going to do

XXX

"FIRE FIRE HELP FIRE WE'RE GONNA BURN IN HERE!"

Guerrilla #1: Jiiiiii! Did you hear that? They said that fire right. If that spreads through the base we're done for

Guerrilla #2: Jiiiiii! Open the door and check on the prisoners immediately.

As the Guerrillas punch in the code to unlock the prison they come upon a scene of fire lighting on a punch of branches and firecrackers going off near them.

Guerrilla #1: YOU DAMN BRATS! You set this up didn't you? Oi you get the fire extinguisher quickly.

The Guerrilla proceeds to unlock the prison door but as he's about to enter the confinements he trips over an invisible strand of wire and lands face first in the mini bonfire lit up!

Guerrilla #1: AAAAAGGHHH! My face its burning its burning. Quickly douse me down douse me down!

The second Taiji Guerrilla goes to grab a fire extinguisher but just as he's about to start spraying it Emiko suddenly sprays a bottle of pepper spray into the minion's face.

Guerrilla #2: AAAGHHHH! My EYES, I cannot see!

Emiko: GUYS NOW!

Ryo and Erika tackle down the second henchmen by the feet sending him to the ground leaving him unconscious. Emiko picks up the fire extinguisher and hurls it into the bonfire where the first henchman was. The extinguisher blows up completely sending the Guerrilla back onto the wall of the prison cell now covered with foam all over his face.

Emiko: Take the keys off them. Okay good now drag the other guy into the same cell.

They leave the unconscious henchmen inside the cell and lock the cell door behind them. They then grab the communicators that are on a wall near them.

Ryo: Captain Emiko you're a marvel it worked.

Emiko: Thanks to you guys but we're not done yet. We still need to gather intel on what their plans of their operation are going to be so we're going to be doing some eavesdropping first before we escape.

Erika: But how we going to do that without getting caught.

Emiko: With that.

Emiko pointed to a grate on the side of the wall in the room.

Emiko: You guys unscrew the bolts with your utility screwdrivers. We're going to explore that ventilation system.

XXX

Kamisori Tsume Hime: Yokuyata Kamonohashigurongu to Bakechidna your brawl went off without a cinch MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Bakechidna: Thank you your majesty. We are certain with the trail of blood we saw that Kamen Rider Papillon is no more.

Kamonohashigurongu: Today we have paid back for our fallen comrade and without Papillon to interfere we can poison all of Japan by the end of the day.

Kamisori Tsume Hime: Where exactly have you decided to distribute your poisonous liquid at Kamonohashigurongu.

Kamonhashigurongu: At Kawaguchi Dam your highness. That's the current water reservoir that contains most of Tokyo's water at this time of year. Taint that supply and all the humans will perish.

Kamisori Tsume Hime: Excellent! Proceed to head there immediately the both of you!

Unbeknownst to those gathered in the throne room Emiko and her two fellow Shonen Rider members heard all that was spoken.

Emiko: All right everyone it's done we're heading out of here.

XXX

Emiko: Kaijou! Emiko-desu we've just found out where Negashocker is targeting to poison the entire city. They're going for the Kawaguchi Dam, we're going to go and warn the officials over there that they're going to be under attack soon.

Tobei: Oi Emiko don't be reckless. I know I elected you as captain but you're only just a …

Emiko: Kaijou please! I need to do this.

Tobei: I can't stop you now I'm guessing but whatever you do be careful.

Emiko: Yokai

XXX

At the Kawaguchi Dam a woman wearing glasses with her hair tied up in a bun, dressed in a proper dress outfit was making her rounds inspecting the nearby water reservoirs.

"Okay that's Tank #3 complete time to check the other ones."

Suddenly Emiko and the two other Shonen Tai members appear out of the bloom.

Emiko: Lady please don't release the reservoir water into the Tokyo pipeline. Please call the police and get everyone to evacuate immediately.

Ryo: There's bad guys called Negashocker they're going to come here and contaminate the dam reservoir with poison.

Woman: What's this some sort of prank I won't stand by for delinquent behavior you know, how gi along, shoo!

Kamonohashigurongu: Oh I assure you madam it is no prank! KURURURURURURUURU!

Suddenly the platypus kaijin appears from a nearby set of pipes with some Taiji Guerrillas behind him.

Woman: What on earth!

Emiko: RUN!

They start running toward the other side of the interior of the dam but stop as Bakechidna shows himself with more henchmen standing beside him.

Bakechidna: BAAAAAAKKEEEEEEEEEEE! So you damned brats escaped the base and decided to snitch us out did you!

Kamonohashigurongu: Capture them!

"TAAAIIIIIIIJJIIIIIIIII!"

All four of the people were grabbed and subdued. The platypus kaijin turns towards Emiko.

Kamonohashigurongu: We should have never kept you brats alive after you served your purpose time to correct that mistake. Enjoy melting kid! KURURURURUURURU!

The kaijin grabs his shoulder spur and gets ready to spray again

"KAMONOHASHI DOKU WOHAK…UUUUUUAAARRRGGHHH!"

The kaijin is tackled aside as the liquid from the spur hits a Taiji Guerrilla grabbing Emiko instead and the minion screams in agony as he proceeds to evaporates into virtual nothingness.

The kaijin takes a few knee hits to the chest and then is punched over to the side.

The assailant then chops the necks of two Taiji Guerrilla holding Erika hostage and flips them over by the head on the ground before kicking a Guerrilla holding Ryo hostage and backhanding another before turning him over into the ground and punching him in the stomach hard.

It was the woman wearing glasses who did all of that, she grouped all the children behind her.

Bakechidna: Eh! You stupid woman who the hell do you think you are!

Woman: Who do I think I am HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

She proceeds to uncurl her bun brushing her hair back and forth before tying it into a ponytail knot with another cord and takes her glasses off.

Woman: Surely you Negashocker kaijin have got to be brighter than that

Emiko: Kiriko nee-san! [tears were streaming out of her eyes]

 **BEGIN BGM KAMEN RIDER V3 OST FUJIMI NO OTOKO**

Standing in the flesh in front of them was Kiriko Iijima.

Bakechidna: KISAMA! You're still alive!

Kamonohashigurongu: But how did you know we were here?

Kiriko: I managed to get back to Tobei-san with my injuries where I heard the two-way communication Emiko gave out so I drove out earlier to this place and disguised myself.

Bakechidna: DAMN YOU!

Kiriko: I have to admit though those wounds I took from you guys hurt like hell it's time I return the favor. Everyone run!

Bakechidna reaches out with his tongue for the children but I tear out my tight formal dress and use it to block the reach of his tongue before throwing it in his face. I was now back in my normal high school uniform. At this point the children successfully escaped.

Kamonohashigurongu went to punch me but I countered with my elbow and kicked him in the lower leg and back footed him in the face.

A Taiji Guerrilla went to jump stab me with his hidden but hit a pipe behind me instead. He was near a pipe wheel so I turned it and it hit him in the head knocking him out and sprayed hot steam at a group of Taiji Guerrillas who started crying in agony. I grabbed on Taiji Guerrilla by the hood and put his face in front of the jet of hot steam before kicking him on the heel and sending him toppling over off balance.

I walk into the maze of pipes a blade comes at me and then another that clashes against each other. I punch one assailant's head away then I grab the arm of the other I bend it and flip his whole body onto the ground where I proceed to make a hard punch to his elbow breaking it.

As another Taiji Guerrilla pursues me through the maze I drag his arm so that his head hits one of the overhead pipes knocking him out.

A Taiji Guerrilla comes bearing hidden blades at me in a double slash cross fashion like Marvel's Wolverine and proceeds to slice at everything breaking a couple of pipes in the process. I eventually grab his arm and turn his body over so his back is face against an engine. I begin repeatedly punching him in the stomach over again till he's stunned and then I shoulder bash him against the wall. I grab the arm of another Taiji Guerrilla and swing him to a bunch of pipes where his back lands against and I proceed to kick him right through those pipes breaking them.

I exit the maze and start climbing a bunch of stairs. A Taiji Guerrilla follows me so I turn around and kick him in the chin sending him falling back over.

I eventually enter the sidelines of the dam where the reservoir was right out in open view outside of the building. I turn around and Kamonohashigurongu is there, he puts his hands to his nostrils up on his bill on his head and lets go.

KAMONOHASHI DOKU GASU

I backflip to a higher ledge with the two kaijin and their entourage staring at me.

Kiriko: Ikuzo!

I perform my normal henshin pose as normal

Kiriko: HENSHIN!

 **END BGM**

I somersault and land on the platform that the kaijin are on

 **START BGM MIRAI NIKKI 2** **ND** **SEASON OPENING DEAD END BY FAYLAN**

Taiji Guerrillas now come charging at me en masse wielding metal pipes to bludgeon me with.

I take a blow to my arm but I counter with my elbow and use the elbow to knock the henchman off.

Another takes a good swing at my face. I grab the hands holding the rod with both my hands kick him in the stomach, disarm him, and proceed to smack him in the face with it sending him back to the ground.

Two Guerrillas come bashing me with their pipes I block it with my disarmed pipe, flip the two to the ground then grab their pipes from the floor and smash their faces in with them.

One comes to come from behind and place the pipe in front of my windpipe and holds it close to my body proceeding to try to suffocate the air out of me. I rear kick him in the groin, proceed to grab his rod and then smack him on the back of the head knocking him out cold.

Another comes at me for another smack I stop his blow and turn him backwards before proceeding to kick him in the butt and send him flying across the concrete pavement.

One comes twirling his pipe and comes to hit me. I catch the pipe and proceed to kick him in the knee before I throw him with the pipe over the ledge of the platform sending him straight into the dam water where he makes a splash.

The two kaijin now come to attack me.

Kamonohashigurongu removes a spur from his side and proceeds to use it as a slashing weapon. It grazes through a pipe I picked up and tears it in half.

I backhand a thug who comes behind me with a pipe and take it. There I proceed to use it horizontally to push him back my the head then I take the pipe vertically and jam the top on the kaijin's head and whack him twice in the head with it.

I drop my baton and proceed to grab the kaijin's ears where I jump slightly into the air with him and have his face land hard on my knee where he backlashes and falls to the ground.

Bakechidna comes at me with his claws and he chips off part of the pipe but I proceed to kick him into the face stunning him temporarily then ready my pipe like a baseball then I make a lower golf like swing to his chin essentially uppercutting him and sending him falling back onto the floor. He lands on a bunch of henchmen and the spines on some of his head have impaled on their bodies.

Another swing from a Taiji Guerrilla comes but I grab it pull the pipe toward me and proceed to clothesline knee him in the face sending him onto the floor.

I leg sweep another mook to the floor and proceed to smack my pipe onto his groin where he cries out in pain before passing out.

I rotate my body around and then send another spinning blow with the pipe toward a Guerrilla sending his body flying into the dam water as well.

Kamonohashigurongu: ENOUGH OF THIS! KAMONOHASHI DOKU WOHAKU!

I am sprayed constantly with the venomous liquid and feel constant pain across my body and am eventually pushed by the kaijin into the reservoir water although a partitioned section that is only knee deep in water.

The Taiji Guerrilla brigade come jumping in to try and fight me now. I grab some by the head and flip them into the water. Endless minions are flipped into the water with splashes going on everywhere.

Bakechidna begins to look at us and locks and loads his cannons.

Bakechidna: DABURU ECHIDNA BAZOOKA HO!

Explosions go off across the water sending Taiji Guerrillas and myself flying into the air. We land painfully on the floor.

Bakechidna: HARI NO AME!

The echidna kaijin shoots more of his spines I quickly grab a nearby henchman and use him as a meat shield as he takes all the spines throughout his body. I drop his limp corpse.

As I dispatch the last couple of henchmen, the two kaijin proceed to jump down to where I was and begin to start melee attacking me with their fists, feet, and claws.

They got in a good couple of blows punching me repeatedly. I tackle Bakechidna aside and proceed to grab Kamonohashigurongu where I grab his spurs and proceed to forcefully tear them off his body one at a time except this time not just one but all of them and I leave him bleeding out purple blood as this time he is not able to regenerate them.

Kamonohashigurongu: Kono AMA! (You fucking bitch!) I can't spray my poison anymore. I then proceed to punch him to the ground.

I then proceed to feel a strangling sensation around my neck and there was Bakechidna back on the higher platform with his entire tongue wrapped around me.

Bakechidna: Imada aniki!

The kaijin pulls me till my back is toward the dam wall and Kamonohashigurongu proceeds to charge towards me. He keeps dealing punch after punch to my body as his comrade rolls me his tongue from one side of the wall to the other as I kept getting dealt with the blows. I begin to feel faint but as the platypus kaijin goes for another blow I grab his fist and roundhouse kick him in the face sending him falling into the water. I then make a forward roll on the watery ground sending enough force to throw Bakechidna from the higher platform splashing back to the same floor.

The echidna kaijin gets up.

Bakechidna: WHY YOU! WITNESS MY SPECIAL TECHNIQUE ONCE MORE! CHIJYO HARI CHIKADOU ANAHORI

The kaijin burrows underground with only his head spines sticking out and proceeds to charge at me.

I roll out of the way of one of the charges and prepare myself as he makes a turn around to head for me again.

Papillon: Not this time Bakechidna KATSUSOU KNEE BLOCK! (Sliding Knee Block)

I slide on the ground with my knee aiming straight for the kaijin's headspines. We crash and most if not all of the headspines on the kaijin break off. I slide past the kaijin as his tunneling run ends and he begins to appear out of the ground emerged with an almost completely bald shattered head.

Bakechidna: NOOOOO! MY HAIR HOW COULD YOU HAVE COUNTERED THAT!

Kamonohashigurongu comes charging at me as I'm standing in front of Bakechidna but I quickly grab him by the torso and proceed to suplex drop him on top of his partner. They proceed to get from the ground and stand all groggy like from the hits they've taken.

Both Kaijin: AH! PAPILLOOOOOOONNNNN!

Papillon: Now it's my turn!

Papillon jumps into the air and somersaults rotating at least three times before extending her legs into a double straddle kicked aimed directly towards both kaijins' faces

Papillon: PAPILLON KYUSHIN KICK! (Papillon Centripetal Force Kick)

The kick makes the impact and both kaijin go flying into the air

Kamonohashigurongu: KURURURUURURURURURURURURU!

Bakechidna: BAAAAAKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII!

They land ungraciously on the reservoir ground.

Kamonohashigurongu: Fahrenheit Frill Tokage! Suman! (Forgive us!) In the end we couldn't avenge you!

Bakechidna: We now suffer the same fate instead!

Both kaijin fall to the water and two giant splashing explosions go off setting water flying into the air. A double crater of water is left on the surface of the water sending waves splashing across both sides of the dam reservoir.

 **End BGM**

Papillon stands triumphantly.

Emiko: Kamen Rider Papillon! Arigato!

Kiriko turns around and sees the three Shonen Rider Tai members waving their hands in thanks to her. She salutes back and then proceeds to jump into the air flying away from the scene of the fight

XXX

Tobei: To Ryo, Erika, and Captain Emiko Kanpai! (Cheers)

All Shonen Tai members currently in the base with Tachibana, Ami, and myself clash glasses of juice with each other and proceed to one down our drinks.

Tobei: To think the three of you were able to escape an enemy base by yourself and report on key information you three should be proud.

As the other two were having fun Emiko quietly asked Kiriko to go to a corner with her.

Emiko: Nee-san you didn't die! How!? I saw it happen with my own two eyes.

I smile at her and place my hand on her head.

Kiriko: Let's just call it bullshit Kamen Rider immortality but like I said it hurt like hell.

The two of them laugh and proceed to hug each other.

 _It's a victorious celebration for the Shonen Tantei Dan on their first successful operation and Kamen Rider Papillon has thwarted Negashocker's schemes to pollute Japan's water supply but our heroine must stay vigilant for another ugly plot is sure soon to reel its head._

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
